The Evil Stepsister
by Abby576
Summary: So, my stepfather Charlie has a heartbroken daughter. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella, but I can't deal with the "hole in her heart" right now. So, I tried to help her. Problem is, her boyfriend has a secret, and I intend to find out what it is. *NM-BD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay, not my first fanfic, but I feel like it's better than my others, so yeah. Her ya go!**

The Evil Stepsister 

_Prologue _

Can a person be evil?

Can a person appear good on the outside, but know that they aren't?

Or is the evil bubbling deep inside of them, fighting to get out?

Do they suppress these feelings, or accept their fate?

What would you do?

Chapter 1

Through Bella's Eyes

Those months when Edward left were torture for her. She hadn't paid attention to anything besides the hole she knew was in her chest. Bella never noticed when Charlie started to date again until he proposed to the woman. She was almost certain her name was Adel.

She first met the woman during the wedding preparations. Bella forced a smile as she watched her future mother twirl in white. Bella was going to be a bridesmaid along with Adel's daughter, Cassie.

Cassie was a sweet girl. She was always bubbling with excitement. She was constantly gushing over her mother's wedding plans. The girl about two years younger than Bella, always had a smile on her face.

"Bella, you look great in blue!" She exclaimed as they picked out their dresses which had to be matching.

"This is so difficult! You two have totally different complexions." Adel said referring to her blonde daughter. Adel and her daughter were pretty, of course, making Bella feel even more self-conscious in the strapless dress. The shared the same dark blue eyes that would make anyone double take. They shared the same shade of blonde hair, and same tan Bella had seen at home.

"How about pink?" Adel suggests. The girls shared a grimace. _At least we have that in common, _Bella thought.

"Um, I like blue." Bella muttered. She never really said much, but she knew Cassie was determined to get her out of her unspoken slump.

"Me too." Cassie agreed eagerly. "It makes Bella look really pretty, and it makes my eyes pop." She gestured with her hands what a pop would be. It made Bella smile at her innocence. The smile was reflected back from Cassie and Adel.

"Blue it is then." Adel agreed. "Twirl." She commanded. Cassie immediately complied and spun gracefully on her toes. Bella would feel like a ridicules child if she spun. She did anyway, just like she used to do for her mom before a dance recital.

"Perfect!" Adel smiled and turned to pay for the dresses.

"Shoes next." Cassie told Bella. "Don't worry, I hate that too. Maybe we can get through it quickly." Cassie, the always ever optimist, said.

Bella hated shoe shopping, but it was fun with Cassie. She constantly looked for Bella's seal of approval, and that made her feel wanted. Bella suddenly realized that the sixteen year old girl looked up to her. She was flattered, of course, but she was also worried. Cassie should have a better role model.

"Do you like these?" She asked while Adel's back was turned to something more cutesy than elegant.

"I don't real like how it doesn't wrap around the ankle." Bella critiqued. "We don't want to lose a shoe in the isle." Cassie giggled.

"How about this one?" Bella held it up. Cassie gasped and snatched it out of her hands. "Why are you such a good shopper?" She examined the shoe. _Probably because of… Alice._ Bella thought.

"Mom, look, we like this one." Cassie presented the shoe.

"Oh, nice! But what do you think of this one?" She held out one with a flower on the toes.

"Ugh, no frills, please." Cassie begged.

"Okay, fine, we can use that one." Adel agreed.

"Yes!" Cassie thrust her fist in the air.

"I thought you said you didn't like shoe shopping." Bella laughed, that's right, actually laughed.

"I got excited." Cassie explained sheepishly making Bella laugh again.

"I can tell." She smiled.

When they got back to Charlie's place, he welcomed Adel with open arms and lips. Bella and Cassie made immature gagging noises, giggling to each other and running up stairs to Bella's room.

"So when are you starting school?" Bella asked Cassie while she went through her nail polish.

"Probably after the wedding. Can I use this?" She held up a red color.

"Sure. You think your mom is okay with you missing this much school?" Bella asked, mildly concerned.

"Nah." Cassie blew it off. "I'm not missing much. At my last school, we all got laptops, so everything is online. As long as I turn in the work, I'm a student there."

"Laptops? What kind of rich school did you go to?" Bella asked, fascinated. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't really a _rich_ school. It was a catholic school, though." Bella tried not to look surprised. Cassie went to private school?

"Was it, you know, strict?" Cassie laughed.

"Not really." She explained. "Except for the uniforms and masses, it was pretty much a public school."

"Why'd you go there?" Bella asked. Cassie grinned at her question.

"See, in New Orleans, the public schools aren't the best, so you want to go to a catholic school, even if it was girls only."

"Oh, that kind of sucks."

"Not really." Cassie laughed. "No one put on make-up or got up early to fix their hair, so that was cool. It had a brother school, so we weren't totally boy deprived." Cassie explained to Bella.

"Finished!" She held up her red nails for Bella to see what a perfect job she had done.

"Can I do yours?" She offered. Bella was a little embarrassed to hold out her nubs for nails.

"I chew them sometimes." Bella explained.

"That's okay! Just tell anyone who asks that you like to keep them short so you can text." Cassie grinned. Bella smiled back.

"What color?"

"Gold." Bella said impulsively. She immediately regretted the word. She could feel the hole in her chest rip.

"Gold?" Cassie said, trying not to grimace.

"You're right." Bella amended, glad Cassie wasn't very observant. "Purple?" Cassie nodded her head in approval.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Through Cassie's Eyes.

The wedding was beautiful, of course. My mother looked perfect that day. Actually, she looked perfect every day, but even more perfect that day, if possible.

Bella seemed happy, which was cool, because she was almost never in a good mood. I have decided to not push her and ask why she was always in a bad mood. She wasn't mad, but definitely sad. About what I had no idea, she would tell me when she's ready.

Since our parents were on a honeymoon, (I don't even want to go there,) it was Bella's duty to get me to school.

School wasn't so bad, it was nice actually. The kids were nice enough, very eager, actually. The teachers liked me because I was polite enough to greet them in the mornings, and the lunch wasn't half bad.

Gym was the easiest thing ever. The games were silly. Badminton, really? I guess there wasn't much you could do about the rain, but was dodge ball really that bad? And what's with all the kids? Why couldn't they hit it over the net instead of at the bleachers? Sometimes, they were just so aggravating.

"Hey, I'm going to a friend's house." Bella told me, snapping me out of my internal rant.

"Is this friend a _boy_?" I raised an eyebrow. Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that. I'm just going to hang out. Besides, he's too young."

"Ha! It is a boy!" I accused.

"It's not like _that_!" Bella shouted. "Just have your dang homework done when I get back."

"You're not my mother!" I shouted at the closing door. Hm, what to do, what to do. I went up to my room which used to be an office. I took my books out and silently worked on math homework, listening to the rain hit the window. I moved on to history when I got too frustrated, and then moved on to science when I couldn't figure out World War I. I wasn't very good in school. After all, I was homeschooled up until two years ago when we took up permanent residency in Louisiana.

Moving to Seattle was my mother's decision, but I just went along for the ride. She claimed there would be better opportunities for us there, and I knew what she meant. She met Charlie when the murder cases became too much for the little police force of Forks to handle. She was a detective, and still is. I don't really know how she ended up working for the government, but who was I to question it?

The front door opened around ten. I walked down to find Bella carrying a bag of fish fry and I dive for the stuff. I missed the fresh seafood that New Orleans provided.

"It's Harry Clearwater's fish fry." Bella informed me, obviously in a great mood. When I take I bite, I realize it's an insult to seafood. It wasn't even that spicy!

"He makes the best." Bella grinned. I quickly pretended to love the stuff while I was secretly gagging on the inside.

"Do they have crawfish here?" I ask knowing the answer is no, but hoping for a yes.

"Don't you mean "crayfish"?" Bella asked.

"No, crawfish. You know, like "claw" but with an r." I explained, tired of this controversy.

"Oh. But I don't think we have those."

"How am I suppose to survive without them?" I laughed. Bella chuckled and asked me about my homework due Monday.

"I hate school." I told her and she laughed at me. "What do you need help with?" She asked.

"Math, history, and English."

"Oh, the big ones. Well, come on, I'm not doing your homework by myself." Bella smiled.

"So what's his name?" I asked her.

"What?"

"The guy you went to see, what's his name?" I asked again, wondering what had her so distracted.

"Oh, it's Jacob, but I like to call him Jake." She explained.

"Nicknames, huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like that." Bella insisted.

"I never said it was." I smiled.

"It was implied." She pointed out.

"Okay, it was kind of implied." I admitted with a laugh.

"Don't tell Charlie, but he's fixing up some bikes for me." Bella told me like it was the biggest scandal in the world.

Apparently, I was right when I said she like Jake. She began to spend a lot of time over there; those must have been some bad bikes. I wasn't very concerned about it, until she came home crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I hugged her immediately.

"I-I'm just t-tired." Bella breathed. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Come on, I'll get you some hot chocolate." She was sitting down on the couch when I returned. She grabbed the warm mug, her tears were nearly dried.

"Why were you crying, Bella?" I asked, sounding as gentle as possible.

"It doesn't matter." She told me as she took a sip.

"It does if it bugs you this much." I pestered her. She sighed and began to explain.

"He left." She started. I didn't say anything knowing she was going to continue.

"He and his family moved and I really miss him." Tears poured over her eyelids, leaking like a broken sink. "They left without telling me g-goodbye and now I won't ever s-see them ag-gain." I moved to hug her.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault" She hiccupped.

"It's not yours either." I told her. She shook her head.

"It is! I did something really bad and they m-moved and I c-couldn't g-go with them." She sobbed in my shoulder. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"So they over reacted. You'll find better fish in the sea." I told her.

"But I want that fish!" She shouted. I held back a laugh.

"Bells, it'll be fine." I couldn't resist finding out more. "How long ago was it?" I asked her, hoping I hadn't set her off.

"A c-couple months, maybe." She admitted. So around when my mother and Charlie met.

"C'mon, I'll cook dinner. You go get out of those wet clothes." She nodded and headed up stairs.

**And that's chapter 2 for you.**

**Read and review, because I don't write more without feedback **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Through Bella's eyes

"Spaghetti?" Bella asked.

"It's the only thing I know how to cook." Cassie admitted sheepishly as she set the plates down.

"I'm not all that hungry, but thanks." Bella said. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Please eat?"

"No, really, I'm fine." Bella insisted. Twirling a fork in Bella's food, Cassie held it up for her.

"Here comes the chew-chew train." Bella laughed half-heartedly.

"Cassie, stop."

"Airplane is coming in for a crash landing! Clear the runway!" She shouted, now just playing with the food. "Ah! Crash!" She made the fork collide with the plate. Bella was rolling her eyes.

"Captain, we are ready to leave the port! Aye, move, men, move! Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for me!" She sang. Bella was in hysterics now.

"Pirates, really?"

"Yes, really." Cassie rolled her as if it were obvious and shoved the noodles into her mouth.

"Okay, pirates or ninjas?" Cassie asked, pulling her legs into Indian style on the chair.

"I'm not sure." Bella shrugged. "What about you?"

"I don't know either. I kind of want to be on both. Maybe a pirate with the skills of a ninja." Cassie pondered.

"Why not just a ninja?" Bella asked.

"Easy, pirates are rebels. How much fun would that be?" Cassie laughed.

"You think about this stuff too much." Bella laughed.

"It's true, I over think things." Cassie shrugged and lifted the food to her mouth.

"Hey, Cassie?"

"Hm?" She chewed on the noodles.

"How did you get that scar?" Bella asked.

"Which one?" She asked automatically.

"Um, the one on your hand. You have more?" Bella referred to the burn marks that disappeared into her sleeve.

"Only a few, mostly from tripping in my childhood, running into a glass door, and getting skin caught in metal." Bella grimaced and Cassie laughed. "I was a klutz."

"So what did you do to get that one? It looks like a burn, not a cut." Bella referred to the deformed skin that stretched over her left hand.

"Oh, cooking accident. I accidentally poured boiling oil on it when I was little." She shrugged. Bella felt a twinge of pity. Cassie had to live with her mistake for her whole life.

"Hey, at least you're right handed." Bella said, trying to be positive.

"Actually, I'm ambidextrous, but thanks!" She smiled. "Hey, you want to watch a movie?" Cassie asked suddenly.

"Um, sure." Bella laughed at her sister's random outburst and the two brought their food into the living room.

"I think Dracula is on." Cassie offered. The words sent Bella into a downwards spiral. She could feel the despair taking over her body. Of course, Cassie would pick a movie about vampires. Cassie only had to spare a glance at Bella to realize something was wrong.

"You know, I used to be afraid of vampires too. But I was really little when that happened. I was afraid they'd come take me away in the night and turn me into one of them." Cassie smiled at her memories. "Of course as I got older I realized how irrational I was being." Bella could only think of how rational that fear had been.

"You want to watch something else? I think I have Edward Scissor-hands." Again, Bella felt as if Cassie had accidently stomped on her heart.

"Or not." Cassie amended. "How about…" She tried to think of something Bella wouldn't cry at. "Um, some action movie?"

"Yeah," Bella breathed, "action sounds safe." After the bloody movie, Cassie and Bella worked on Cassie's homework because she was just so bad at it.

"Hey, Bella. Come outside with me." Cassie said the next sunny morning.

"I'm more of an inside person." Bella said while her nose was buried in her favorite book.

"Please?" Cassie begged.

"I really don't want to…" Bella dragged.

"Fine then, I'll just go clean it up." This got Bella's attention.

"Clean what up?" Bella got up to follow her.

"Well, you seem all frustrated so I just thought you could use some anger management since you've snapping at people and such." Cassie opened the door and walked outside. Bella quickly followed.

"Cassie, there's nothing out here." Bella realized, suddenly mad Cassie had made her go outside for no reason.

"Take this." Cassie handed Bella a bucket which dragged her to the ground. Peering into the grey container, Bella was curious with what Cassie wanted her to do.

"What are these for?" Cassie rolled her eyes at Bella.

"Water balloons are usually for throwing." She informed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"At what, Cassie?" Bella asked.

"That wall." Cassie pointed to the house.

"This makes no sense!" Bella shouted.

"Watch." Cassie picked up a yellow balloon and aimed at the wall. "This is for assigning me so much math homework!" She beamed it at the wall, and it splattered.

"So I'm suppose to say something I'm angry about and then throw it?" Bella questioned.

"Yup."

"Fine." Bella picked up the balloon, feeling utterly ridicules. "Um, how about, this is for ignoring my phone calls?"

"You're not even mad about it." Cassie folded her arms.

"Trust me, I am." Bella laughed.

"Doesn't look like it." Cassie muttered.

"This if for ignoring my phone calls!" Bella threw the balloon with as much force as she could muster. The water splashed against the bricks. Bella realized how truly amazing it felt to break something, even though it was just rubber filled with water.

"This is for not leaving me alone, Mike!" Bella whipped out another one.

"This is for having to do the laundry!" Cassie yelled, sending her balloon with much more force than Bella had. This continued for a few minutes. They would yell things, becoming sillier with each balloon. When they came to their last ones, Bella knew what she wanted to say.

"This is for leaving me." She said soberly and threw it at the wall. Cassie glanced at her two balloons left. Then, so quietly, Bella wasn't sure if she heard it correctly, Cassie said, "Ditto." She threw it with so much force it looked like the balloon exploded before it even hit the wall. Then, with her last balloon, Cassie grinned and became the silly teen Bella knew her for.

"This is because we have to clean this all up!" With a laugh, she catapulted the balloon through the air.

**Chapter 3! Wahoo! You guys got to see some sisterly love and what not.**

**RXR please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Through Cassie's eyes

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" I asked her the next week.

"I'm a big girl, Cassie. Besides, I think I'm really close to finding it." Bella had told me about a meadow she wanted to go to.

"I still think you shouldn't go into the woods alone." I told her honestly. With her luck, she'd get lost, or run into a wolf.

"I'll be fine. See you later?"

"Yeah, fine, take your phone. Don't forget your compass." I considered following her, but she was taking her truck and since I didn't have a car it would be pretty hard.

"Sure thing, _mom_." I laughed, feeling flattered to be considered like my mother. I got bored and picked up the book she was reading. I stopped after a few pages because I couldn't understand half of the words.

When Bella got back a few hours later, I was shocked. She was a complete mess. Mud stained her jacket and shirt, her hair looked like she had just blow-dried it. She had a frantic look in her eyes that made me on edge.

"Bella, what have you been doing?" I asked since I couldn't really think of anything else to say besides "you need a shower," and that would have been rude.

"I was hiking." Bella told me. Hiking doesn't do that to a person.

"You look like you were in a wrestling match! What did you do, roll around in the mud?" I couldn't see her tripping that much.

"I saw a bear." She lied.

"Let me guess, it was the big one scarring everyone."

"_Yes_." She breathed. Okay, so that was the truth.

"I told you not to go in the forest alone." I muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again." She shuddered. The phone rang, making Bella jump.

"Chill, man, it's just the phone." I laughed and went to pick it up.

"Swan residence." I said into the receiver, even though my last name was Maddox.

"Cassie?"

"Oh, hey, Mom." Bella mouthed something at me, but I couldn't understand it.

"We're coming home early due to the murder count in Forks. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I said. I heard of the murders, really, who wouldn't have?

"Cassie, there is something suspicious about these murders. I don't want you running off to try and stop it, understand?" She said.

"Yes ma'am." I told her. Okay, so I had a Nancy Drew streak, who could blame me?

"Cassie, I'm serious, don't do this." She warned.

"Yes, ma'am, I won't." I wasn't sure if I was lying or not.

"Let me talk to her." I could hear Charlie say.

"Cassie?" He asked me, a bit too loud.

"Yes?"

"Can you please put me on speaker?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Charlie. Bella, come listen." Bella looked calmer than when she first walked in, so she abided my command and walked over.

"Am I on? Oh, hello? Echo!" Bella and I giggled.

"Hi, Dad." Bella greeted.

"Hey, girls. Now, I don't want you to panic, but there have been animal attacks going on around Forks. You'll be safe as long as you stay inside and lock the doors and windows." Bella locked panicked, as if locks wouldn't be enough and I agreed

"Lock the doors, got it." I said since Bella was incapable of speech.

"Alright, see you girls tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye, Charlie!" I hung up cheerfully and turned to Bella. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just the b-bear, it scared me." I considered the chances for someone to actually admit they were scared. I decided to buy it because she looked shaken up enough.

"You want to watch a movie then?" I asked her. She shook her head and headed upstairs.

"Guess not." I muttered and realized just how late it was and went to sleep as well.

**Short, I know… Oh well, at least there is more!**

**RXR!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Through Bella's eyes

**(Don't expect me to rewrite the whole scenes from the books I have better things to do.)**

Bella was still shaken from her incident with Laurent and those wolves. Every night she woke up with surprise. She couldn't believe she was still alive. She made sure to check on her family, including Charlie and Adel, who were back. She wished she could check on Jacob to make sure nothing had happened to him.

He wasn't answering the phone, so Bella got fed up and marched right over to his house for an explanation. He had gotten so _tall_. He was now towering over her.

When Bella asked about Sam, the reason he couldn't talk to her, Jake got all defensive. Bella wanted to ear who she could blame. She needed someone to direct her anger towards, and since _Sam_ was apparently the good guy, Bella wanted answers.

*"You asked for it," He growled at her, eyes glinting hard, "If you want to blame someone, why don't you point your finger at those filthy, _reeking_, bloodsuckers that you love so much?" Naturally, Bella's mouth fell open. She was hurt more than anything. She had never felt so betrayed, how dare he? He knew how she felt about that. Jake only looked furious, not sympathetic or apologetic.

"I don't understand who you mean." Bella whispered, trying to push the thought away.

"I think you understand exactly who I mean. You're not going to make me say it, are you? I don't like hurting you." Jake told her. If he didn't like hurting her, he wouldn't have brought it up.

"I don't understand who you mean." She repeated.

"_The Cullens_." *Bella was crushed. She could feel her chest tighten, her breath became shorter. Why would he say it? It wasn't their fault, it was Sam's. With some more arguing, Bella soon heard Edwards voice again, warning her to not push Jacob. Bella clung on to his memory and listened to him. Why not, after all, Edward was right. Jacob looked like he was going to blow a gasket at any moment.

The next few night, Bella cried herself to sleep over Jacob. Why was he keeping secrets from her? Why had he been so selfish and ignored her phone calls?

Bella got some answers when Jacob broke in her house, or none. She was too tired to understand him The legends? What was Jake going on about? The first day they met? Bella was too tired to handle guessing what his problem was.

When he said he had to go, Bella got confused. She asked why.

*"For one thing, you look like you're going to pass out at any second. You need your sleep- I need you firing on all pistons. You're going to have to figure this out, you have to."

"And why else?" Bella asked.

"I had to sneak out- I'm not supposed to see you. They've got to be wondering where I am."*

"You don't have to tell them anything!" Bella hissed.

"I still have to go. Besides, Cassie and Adel are awake." And he leapt out the window. How did he know that?

That night, she dreamt about Jacob turning into a wolf. The answer was obvious. He was a werewolf. Why hadn't she figured it out earlier?

That morning, Charlie went out wolf hunting with Adel. Bella tried to stop them, knowing they would be pointing rifles at her best friend. She had to warn Jake.

"Morning, Bella!" Cassie chirped as best as she could with a mouth full of cereal.

"Oh, hey. I got to go to Jake's house. See you later." Bella rushed and grabbed her jacket.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast? I have a question for you." Cassie sounded slightly disappointed.

"Sorry, but I'm really in a hurry." Cassie just didn't understand her panic. Bella thought her lucky that she wasn't mixed up in the mythological world.

"So, who was in your room last night?" Bella froze and whirled around. Cassie held her spoon up, her eyebrow raised. Bella could make out a smirk on her perfect lips.

"No one." Bella lied immediately. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you a horrible liar?" Cassie asked. Her steady eye contact sent a shiver down Bella's spine. She stood and Bella noticed that Cassie was taller than her.

"It's okay, I won't tell. As long as you two didn't hug or anything like that." A grin pulled at her mouth, and like that, she was the young girl again.

Bella waited for Jake on the beach, who was surprised to see that Bella had accepted it. Bella explained the wolf hunt to Jake, who blew it off like it was nothing. Bella explained the Victoria situation to Jacob, who took this a lot more seriously. Bella met all the werewolves and they made her feel right at home.

When Spring break arrived, Bella found herself always taking up space in Billy's house. The short smiles they shared made her feel awkward. She found herself something to do by pacing up and down the beach.

Bella then noticed the cliffs. They were beautiful, in a cynical kind of way. She couldn't stop thinking about _him; _she needed a distraction, and why not jump? Hadn't Jake promised her cliff diving? She didn't have to give up the distraction she needed so badly from _him_ because Jake was unavailable.

"Bella." She heard his voice. A small smile appeared on her lips. The dangers she put herself in would be with it.

"Don't do this." He pleaded.

_You wanted me to be human. Well, watch me. _

"Please, for me."

_But you won't stay with me any other way._

"Please." To Bella, it sounded like a whisper in the wind. Bella stepped a few yards back to get a running start.

She ran at full speed at the cliff. "No, Bella!" She heard Edward yell. She could feel the wind in her hair. She could taste the freedom. Then, she fell flat on her face. She cried out in pain. It had felt like her foot collided with a brick. What had tripped her? She turned to see the culprit. At first glance, it looked like a brown brick. Looking closer, Bella could see it was still stuck to the ground. No, not stuck, attached. She looked up to see Cassie with folded arms, shaking her head at Bella.

Bella rubbed her eyes. When she looked back, booth Cassie and the brick were gone. Had she imagined it the way she still hears Edward? Had it been her unconsciously trying to stop herself?

"Hey Bella." Jakes voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, let's go."

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella asked, seeing something was off about her best friend.

"Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack."

*…* direct quote.

**Alright, guys. I gave you Jacob, now give me feedback! Hey, that kind of rhymed! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Through Bella's eyes

Bella kept watch over Cassie, waiting for her to disappear again, which she didn't seem to be doing. When Bella asked what Cassie had been doing that day, Cassie admitted she had been watching Dracula. Bella felt hurt, what was Cassie's fascination with vampires about?

"Hey, Cassie, where are you going?" Bella asked when Cassie put on some flips flops. Bella didn't understand why someone would wear flip flops with sweats.

"To the store to get some new shoes." Cassie explained.

"Oh, I'll take you since you don't have a license." Bella went to grab her keys.

"No, that's okay, I'll walk. The Newton's store isn't far." Cassie declined politely.

"No, really, it's no problem." Bella needed a distraction, and why not shoe shopping? It was fun with Cassie, even though neither of them would go voluntarily. _Wait a second, _Bella thought. Cassie hated shoe shopping.

"Cassie, I thought you didn't like shoe shopping." Bella accused when she walked downstairs. She discovered that Cassie had already left, and she was home with Charlie and Adel.

"Dad, did Cassie leave?" Bella asked Charlie as he sat at the table reading the paper.

"Um, I think so, Bells." His attention was obviously elsewhere. Adel walked over; her heals clicking on the tile.

"Where did she say she was going?" Adel asked, setting Charlie's coffee down.

"Shoe shopping." Bella explained, hopping someone would say Cassie needed new shoes anyway.

"_Did_ she now?" Adel walked to get her own coffee. She gazed out of the window, thinking intensely.

"Um, yeah. Any clue as to where she would be?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I know exactly what she's doing." Adel said. Bella hoped she would continue, but she just sipped at her coffee.

"Well, where is she?" Bella asked.

"It would take a while to find her. She'll be home by the time I figure it out." Adel shrugged. Charlie looked up from his paper, "She wouldn't be hiking, would she?"

"Probably." Adel said, her eyes met Charlie's. Bella couldn't breathe. Her little sister went out into the forest. The one with vampires and werewolves, and Victoria. Bella shuddered.

"Why would she go hiking? I told her not to go into the woods! People have been dying out there and she just waltzes right on in any way!" Charlie's outburst shocked Bella, she didn't think he would be capable of that. Adel rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"She'll be back, Charlie. She knows her way around animals, even one of this size." Adel tried to convince him. Bella had no problem with her being around the wolves, maybe Paul, but even then it didn't matter that much.

It was Victoria she was worried about. If Bella's scent was on Cassie, then Victoria would notice. Would she stoop so low as to kill her? Bella didn't doubt it.

"Adel, I'm going to go find her." Charlie stood up. Adel shook her head.

"I told you, she'll be back before we find her. She went to go see what was killing all of these people. I'll handle her when she gets back."

About an hour later, Bella was getting more anxious by the second. She had convinced herself that Victoria had gotten her.

A car door shut outside and made Bella jump. Adel went still, listening to whoever it was. The doorbell rang and Adel rushed to answer it as if she wanted to greet the person first. Bella was quick to follow her, hoping it would be Cassie.

"Who are you?" Adel asked, her voice cold.

*"Alice?" Bella asked. Alice was unnaturally still, her golden eyes pierced into Bella's. She nearly collapsed. She hurled herself onto the little vampire. Bella started sobbing happily.

"Bella?" Alice sounded confused.

"I'm… sorry," She blubbered. "I'm just… so happy… To see you!"

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay.

"Yes." Bella bawled, and for once it seemed that way.* Adel looked at them disapprovingly.

"Is that Alice?" Charlie's voice rang as he approached them. "Alice, hey! When did you get back in town?"

"Today." Alice beamed. "We're moving back!" She told them. Bella could feel her heart start beating again. She pulled the little pixie into her clutches and hugged her tight.

"Um, all of your family?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, isn't it great? I missed you guys so much!" Alice squealed.

"Um, hi." Cassie said from behind Alice. Her perfectly French braided hair was wet from the drizzle. She eyed Alice wearily.

"Oh, Alice! This is my sister, Cassie, and her mom, Adel. Guys, this is Alice, my best friend!" Bella introduced them. The Maddox's looked rather cautious when it came to Alice. Bella couldn't see why. Alice was the most beautiful face she had seen in a long time. On top of that she was sweet and outgoing. Why they wouldn't take to her immediately was beyond Bella.

"Well, come in, Alice!" Charlie smiled. Cassie looked like she wanted to protest, but Adel stopped her with a sharp look.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." Adel smiled. "Any other family that we should be aware of?" Adel asked.

"My brother Edward should be arriving soon." Alice told them. Bella could feel herself float. She could almost feel his marble arms wrap around her.

Bella couldn't have been more excited when the doorbell rang. She was ready to attack the person behind it with the tightest hug she could manage.

"Bella, why is there a bloodsucker here?" Jake asked. He was shaking so badly, Bella had trouble telling his expression, but she was sure he wasn't happy.

"Hey, Jake!" Bella smiled.

"Who's here, Bella?" He asked through his teeth.

"The Cullens are back, isn't it great?" And Jake ran off. Bella could see him morphing in the near forest. Not letting her best friend's tantrum ruin her mood, she walked cheerfully into the living room.

Cassie's eyes shifted to the front door before there was even a knock.

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

**OOHHH! Guess who's back! And where the heck did Cassie go? I know, and you will too if you RXR **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Through Cassie's eyes

I'm going to say something: I hate the Cullen's. First, they leave my sister and leave her broken hearted. Then, just as Jake and I were cheering her up- separately, because I had never actually met Jake,- the Cullen's return and think all is fine and dandy! Well it's not! They have a very angry family to deal with.

Charlie was horrified at how quickly Bella threw herself at Edward. With much sobbing and kissing, Bella found a way to relax into his arms on the sofa. Honestly, I couldn't relax around him or Alice. They made me too edgy. I couldn't sit down with them around.

So, the six of us were in the small living room. Everyone was sitting, Charlie and I being the exceptions. Charlie was laying down the ground rules about Edward's visits. It was obvious Bella had grown to dependant on him. That girl needs to know how to stand alone, even I manage it.

Edward kept titling his head in my direction, as if I had said something intriguing and he couldn't hear. Alice kept zoning off, while Edward smirked at some of Charlie's comments such as "I won't hesitate to pull my gun on you." They were so weird! Edward snorted, trying to hide his laughter with coughs. He looked at me as if to share amusement, but I hadn't said anything to him, and I didn't plan on trying to make him laugh.

Bella and Edward moved together. Whenever he shifted, she moved to make sure they were both comfortable. They were like a moving mosaic with only two pieces.

That night, I sat in Bella's room on her bed. She kept glancing at the window, as if something was going to jump out at her.

"So you haven't mentioned Jacob today. What's he think of your boyfriend?"

"He and Edward hate each other. I personally think it's so stupid." Bella told me.

"Why do they hate each other?" I asked, even though the answer was obvious. By the way Bella talks about those two, I'd say there was a love triangle going on here.

"It's nothing, totally stupid." Bella waved it away. I was about to tell her that it was stupid to lead them both on but she interrupted me.

"Can you believe Charlie? I mean, I'm eighteen now. I shouldn't need a curfew! I should be allowed to see Edward whenever I want to! I hope he knows I can just move out!" Bella complained.

"You know, Bells. I kind of agree with him about the Edward restrictions." I told her honestly.

"Why? It's not like we're going to do anything anyway." Bella defended.

"Yeah, but… never mind." I decided I really didn't want her to yell at me for my opinion.

"But what?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You don't want to hear it." I told her honestly.

"Oh no, please, _enlighten_ me." She folded her arms across her chest. Fine, if she wanted the truth, I'll give her the truth. I'll be blunt about it too. I'll give it to her straight, get it over with quickly.

"I think you're too attached to him."

"It's called love, Cassie, in case you missed that part." She sneered.

"Fine, not attached then. You're too dependent on other people. Actually, the Cullen's mostly. You don't need them to hold your hand through life." I told her.

"Cassie, haven't you heard it's much easier that way? I really don't care what you think! I'm in love and that's how it's going to be." She huffed. "You, Charlie, and Jake need to leave me alone about it."

"I guess none of us are happy about it then. Maybe we just care too much about your safety." I snapped back.

"I'm perfectly safe with him!"

"No you're not! Remember how you felt when he left you? You're in high school and odds are you're not going to marry the guy. What happens when he wants to see other people? Huh, what then?" Bella didn't seem able to respond.

"Are you going to get depressed again until you fall in love with another guy? What happens when y'all break up? Depression again? Bella, you can't live like that!" I sat back down on her bed, satisfied with my speech.

"Don't you dare tell me how to live my life!" Bella finally found her words. "You can't control me and neither can Charlie! I am sick and tired of his shit! I can't be restricted by his rules anymore!"

"Bella," I warned, "don't complain about Charlie."

" And why the hell not, huh? Please tell me, Cassie, because I'm _dying_ to hear it!" She mocked. I could feel my face become serious.

"In case you haven't noticed, Bella, I don't have a father." I walked out of the room.

**Now you guys know the reason why Cassie has some bad moments. I promise you'll find out more in book 3: Breaking Dawn. **

**Well, my book three, not Stephanie Meyer's. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella regretted yelling at Cassie. She never knew what happened to Cassie's dad. She hadn't even taken the time to ask. Bella suddenly realized that the marriage must have been hard on her. She seemed to have accepted Charlie, but now Bella knew how difficult that must have been for her. Bella considered going to apologize, but Edward would be there at any moment, and she wouldn't miss that.

"Hello." He appeared suddenly appeared by the window. His glorious beauty left her breathless.

"Hi." She choked out. His perfect brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Bella shook her head.

"Your lying hasn't improved." Edward smiled crookedly at her. Bella collapsed on her bed.

"You don't want to hear it." She told him. He was sitting laying next to her in a flash.

"Trust me," He nudged her neck, "I do."

"Cassie's mad at me." Bella admitted.

"I wanted to ask you about her." Edward said. "How are you taking Charlie's marriage? Are they nice to you?"

"Yeah, they're really nice. Charlie deserves this." Bella said. "He'll get a daughter when I can't see him anymore." Edward grimaced.

"So what do you think of Cassie and Adel?" Bella asked.

"They both don't like Alice or myself. I think the reason is that they have very strong instincts. They, like most humans, naturally want to avoid us."

"What were they thinking?" Bella asked him.

"Adel was trying to figure out why you would invite us in the house, let alone talk to us."

"That's mean!" Bella exclaimed quietly, because her family was sleeping nearby. "What else?"

"Cassie was thinking about how strange we were."Edward chuckled. "They are very observant. They noticed our eyes. They had the strangest color eyes as well. I've never seen violet irises." He mused. Bella thought about Cassie's eyes.

"I thought they were dark blue." Bella said. Edward shook his head.

"They were defiantly violet. It must be your human sight. You'd probably be able to see it in the sun." Edward informed her. "Speaking of Cassie, where is she?" He asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Next door." She told him. Edward shook his head.

"No she's not. There are only three humans in this house." He said.

"Well, can you hear her?" Bella asked. Edward was silent for a moment then shook his head. "Where are you going?" He asked her as she got up.

"To go find her. She has a tendency to disappear into the woods for hours." Edward shook his head.

"I'll find her, you stay." And he was gone. Bella's chest began to hurt again. A few minutes later, Edward returned, his hair windblown.

"No trail. But she's back." He told her. "There is something strange about her, but it doesn't matter now. Go to sleep, love." He told her.

**And that's the end of New Moon. Sorry guys, no dramatic scenes, but they're coming! I know it was short but not much happened in New Moon. Plus I only used the end of it and I improvised what would happen if Bella never jumped off that cliff. **

**Alright. I'm writing Eclipse now. Just thought I'd let you guys know something.**

**This story has been in my head for over a year now and I pretty much have it all mapped out. I originally wrote it for myself because I needed to get it out of my head and onto a page. Posting it was just to see what others think about Cassie. Do you like her? Do you hate her? Does she deserve love? **

**I hope you already figured out who the evil person was in the Prologue, because I know you guys are smart! **


	9. Chapter 9

Part 2: Eclipse

Chapter 9

Through Cassie's eyes

"Did you guys hear about the killings in Seattle?" One of my friends, Lacey, asked at lunch. I sighed and picked at my food. The Seattle killing weren't new to me. I was actually planning on checking them out soon. Something was happening up there and I needed to stop it before more people died.

"Oh, I know right?" Another girl, Sarah, exclaimed. "I just hope it doesn't affect Forks."

"I really want to help those people." I told them honestly. They looked at me like I had just said I wanted to commit suicide. "Innocent people are being killed, I just think someone should stop it." I shrugged.

"I say let the cops take care of it." Lacey said. Oh please, the cops are so delusional.

"I think it's a gang thing. You know, like Al Capon or something." Sarah said.

"If it was a gang, wouldn't they be killing other gangs? They wouldn't waste ammunition on random senior citizens." I pointed out. "I think it's a band of psychopaths." I grinned mischievously.

"Cassie, that's horrible." Lacey said. "I think it's a mass murderer, like, like the zodiac killer!"

"Well, that doesn't help. The zodiac killer was never caught." Sarah said. I rolled my eyes. _'Cause she's dead. _

"That's cheerful." I laughed. "Serial killers are creepy." I stated. Even though I felt that way, I was going to Seattle to see these killings.

"Really, thank you, Caption Obvious!" Lacey said.

"No problem Lieutenant Sarcasm!" I smirked. The bell rang and we got up from our spots.

"Hey, you guys doing anything tonight?" Oh, Friday, how I love you.

"Nope." Lacey said. "You guys want to sleep over at my house? We can watch scary movies and make fun of the girls who go investigate noises in their underwear."

"I know, right? If I heard a noise, I'd get dressed before investigating." I laughed.

"So, my house, tonight?" Lacey asked.

"Sure." Sarah smiled. "I'll bring cookies."

"Can't, it's family night." I told them.

"Family night?" Sarah mocked.

"Yeah, I know. It only happens like, once a month." I admitted. "I wish it was on a stupid day, like Wednesday." They laughed and we headed to class.

I smiled slightly on my way to class. I've never had a family game night.

"Hey, Cassie, where are you going?" Bella asked me. She and Edward were chilling on the couch.

"To the movies." I told them.

"With who?" Bella asked. She sounded like she expected me to confess to something really bad.

"Sarah and Lacey, who else?" I raised an eyebrow. I decided the table needed some turning so I shot a question at her. "How's Jacob?" She looked taken back, and then really guilty. I hid my smile, I had her.

"Oh, he's um, we're not talking." Edward's face was blank, but I knew he was the reason.

"That's a shame. You two were so close. He really helped you when Edward left you in the woods." I knew that I had won; she had forgotten about my plans. I had stooped a little low, but it was worth it. She didn't need to know where I was going.

"Um, yeah." Bella seemed really upset. Had I gone too far? Pushing the thought and possibly guilt away, I grabbed the car keys and headed out.

I took my mom's 2004 Nissan Altima, made sure the gas tank was full, and drove to Seattle.

It was dark by the time I made it there. I had done a little research to find that most killing happen in secluded parts of town, so that's where I headed.

I got out of the car and began walking the dark streets. Hoping I looked helpless as I walked down the alleyway, using myself for bait. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up. It's above me, on the roofs.

I could feel my heart racing. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. My fingers curled in and out, preparing to defend myself against it.

The woman suddenly dropped from the roof and in front of me. I stood, one shoe being ruined in a puddle, facing her. She smiled at me. I shiver ran up my spine as I looked into her red eyes.

"You humans are just too easy." She smiled. "You have absolutely no idea what I am and what I am going to do." I wondered if she knew how stupid she sounded to someone who's heard it all before.

"You're a newborn. This shouldn't be that hard." I smiled back. She looked momentarily confused. "You're new to this, aren't you? Well, let me be the first to welcome you into the mythological world."

**Okay, show of hands, who didn't expect that? This is Bella Swans life we're talking about, guys. No way could Cassie have been normal. Tell me what you think Cassie is! I'd like to hear about it! **

**RXR**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Through Bella's eyes

Bella noticed how late Cassie came home that night.

"Long movie?" Bella asked. She could feel Edward stiffen next to her.

"We went out to eat after." Cassie shrugged and threw the keys on the counter.

"Love, may I speak with you upstairs?" Edward asked, his cool breath sending shivers down her spine. Bella could see Cassie grimace when she nodded.

"Bella, she smells like a vampire." Edward said when they shut her bedroom door.

"Why would she smell like a vampire? I thought she wasn't… you know." Bella asked her brows furrowed. "Can she hear us?" Bella whispered.

"No she can't hear us. It's a weird smell, like, sweet ashes." Edward's nose crinkled.

"Sweet ashes? What… oh." Bella realized. She smelled like a dead, burnt vampire. "Is that just what she smells like? Like, all the time?" Bella asked. "Does this mean she's not human?"

"No, this means she just killed one of my kind."

The next day, Bella watched Cassie like a hawk, waiting for her to show some signs of killing someone. She just seemed to go about the day like it was any other Saturday.

The whole happy family was home, and Edward. He smiled and politely declined lunch, but watched Cassie eat carefully. They were both scrutinizing her every move. Cassie couldn't blink without them knowing.

Charlie and Adel went out that night, claiming they wouldn't be back for a while. Bella cooked the three of them dinner which Cassie accepted openly.

"I'm going to go, love." Edward told her after the meal. "She knows we're watching. She kept thinking about things she should do. Maybe she'll be more relaxed around just you."

"Can you read her mind and figure it out?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head.

"You don't go around thinking 'I am a human,' and I don't go around thinking 'I am a vampire.' We just know. She knows what she is and what she can do, so she's not going to upright and say it." Edward explained.

"Goodbye, love." His cool marble lips touched hers for a moment, and he left.

"Oh, he's gone?" Cassie called from downstairs. "Listen, I'm going to Seattle. I'll see you in a bit." She grabbed her mother's keys.

"Oh no you don't!" Bella said, fully aware of what was happening there. Cassie raised her eyebrow.

"Why not? I'm going shopping for clothes, not shoes." She smiled.

"It's too dangerous, Cassie. You shouldn't go!" Bella tried to sway her. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself, Bells. Besides, this is my last chance all week." She insisted.

"Then I'll go with you!" They were both shocked at the outburst. Bella's hand flew over her mouth.

"No, really, it's fine, Bells. I can go alone. I know you don't like shopping." Something was off about Cassie's voice. She was nervous. Bella realized what a great opportunity this was for her. She might catch a glimpse of what Cassie had run off to do. Plus, Bella could spot a vampire and steer Cassie clear of them.

"No, come on. I need a new jacket anyway. Besides, you're new to driving. What kind of big sister would I be if I let you drive that far?" Bella smiled and grabbed the car keys.

Surprisingly, Cassie had no problem playing along and shopping. Bella parked the car downtown and they set out on a mission.

"I kind of want a leather jacket." Cassie told Bella. She laughed at her sister's randomness. She wondered what Edward or Jacob would say if they knew she was in a vampire infested city.

Every little movement was caught by Bella Swan. She briefly wondered what would happen if one were to show up. According to Edward, Cassie had killed one, so they might be safe. Bella predicted she had barely escaped with her life.

"Okay, let's find you a leather jacket!" Bella beamed as they entered the next store. They left with a few bags in tow. The sun had gone down, and Bella was getting nervous. She knew when vampires came out.

"Let's put this stuff in the car and go get something to eat. I'm so hungry, I could eat a dragon!" Cassie exclaimed.

"How big are dragons anyway?" Bella asked. Cassie shrugged.

"I'm assuming bigger than an elephant."

"Hey, how about we just leave. It's getting dark." Bella suggested. Cassie smiled.

"Nah, let's eat. My stomach has made itself known." Bella glanced around and let Cassie drive to a diner. The settled down in a booth with milkshakes, hamburgers, and fries.

"Oh my God! Why isn't all food like this?" Cassie asked Bella. Bella shrugged and munched on her fries.

"Dude," Cassie said with food in her mouth, "Why aren't you eating anything?" She asked.

"I am! See?" Bella held up a french-fry. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Take a man bite, Bella! Live a little!" Bella laughed at her sister.

"And by taking too much food into my mouth, I will be living."

"Yes." And the girls laughed. Finishing the food, Cassie led the way out. The moment her foot hit the sidewalk, she froze.

"Bella, can you go check to see if I left my license? I can't seem to find it." Bu Cassie wasn't looking for it. Her eyes were shifting to the car driving down the road. Bella watched the car flip over and she screamed.

Cassie took a step back, as if to push Bella into the diner. Bella couldn't move, because there, leaping onto the car with a family inside was a crimson eyed newborn.

**OOOOH! Let me know what you think!**

**RXR**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Through Bella's eyes

Her scream got the attention of the vampire. His eyes locked with hers. _This is it,_ She thought, _dyeing next to my sister. I won't be able to tell Edward goodbye. Or see Jacob again. _

Before Bella could start writing her will, Cassie stepped up. Lunging towards the ground, it appeared as if she had splashed a stream of water at the vampire. The vampire sliced in half. Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Cassie ran to the car which was currently on fire. She freaking took the fire. Bella took a moment to realize that Cassie was controlling these things. A large blazing flame shot out at the vampire which had been putting its body together.

Cassie moved the water again, slicing though the car door and to the family. She dragged them to the diner, where no one had noticed.

"Bella, get in the car!" Bella buckled herself into the driver's seat. Cassie pulled the unconscious bodies into the diner, where Bella was sure she was going to be seen.

"What was _that_?" Bella asked Cassie when she hurled the door open.

"Move." She simply said.

"No! I'm driving! Now tell me what the hell just happened!" She shouted.

"Bella, there are more coming, and you normally drive the speed limit so there is no way you could drive a getaway car. I'll explain on the way." Bella scooted over and Cassie took her spot.

Before Bella had the chance to grab the seatbelt, Cassie smashed the accelerator to the floor. The tires squealed momentarily, and then they shot off like a bullet. Bella clutched the seat, fearing for her life.

"Cassie, what's going on?" Terror dripped onto her words. Cassie through her a glance that clearly said to shut up.

"Cassie! Speak to me!" Bella shouted. Cassie gripped the steering wheel, her shoulders hunched, and her expression deadly.

"Look, Bella, we're still in this mess. So if you don't mind, please just shut up so I can get us out of here!" Bella was silenced. After a few minutes, Cassie seemed to relax.

"Okay, so question?" Cassie asked.

"What was that? You, you killed a vampire!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, so you know, good. That means I won't have to explain to you what Edward is."

"You know?" Bella choked out. Cassie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So what exactly did you do back there?" Bella asked, hoping for an answer this time.

"I saved your sorry ass." She snapped. Bella was taken aback. That was the first time Cassie had said anything remotely close to a curse word.

"But how? That was a vampire, Cassie!"

"I'm well aware of what a vampire is!" Cassie snapped. "They're not the only ones in this world." She hissed.

"So, what are you then?" Bella asked. Cassie didn't look happy about this conversation.

"You can't tell anyone I told you this, especially my mom. Promise?"

"Promise." Bella nodded.

"This includes the Cullen's. It's my secret to tell, not yours." Bella hesitated then nodded. "I promise not to tell the Cullen's."

"I'm a bender." Cassie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bella felt like she was going to say "Oranges are the color orange, too, did you know?"

"What's a bender?" Bella asked,

"Well, me, obviously." She chuckled, Bella glared and she continued. "It's cool if you've never heard of us. Other creatures don't know of our existence either."

"What can you do?"

"Um let me start with the basics of a bender. My specialties are too complicated to follow if you're just learning. Okay, so a bender can control all four elements, earth, fire, water, and air. Got that?"

"Yeah, go on."

"We developed these powers to well… My species is pretty much the secret police of the night world." I said.

"But, you can't just go splashing vampires, can you?" Bella asked. Cassie smirked.

"You're right, we can't. That's why we learn. Take, for instance, what I did with that puddle. Learning how to use water to cut something is one of the basic teachings."

"But, he was a vampire. I thought they had super hard skin."

"They do, again, we adapt. You just have to know how to shape the water before it hits them." Cassie explained.

"Okay, how about fire?" Bella asked. Cassie thought for a moment.

"Fire is harder to control, but it's doable. I could start the forest fire of the century, or say, something less harsh, like light a candle. Fire is a pesky element. Once you start it, you have to put it out."

"Well duh." Bella rolled her eyes. Cassie sighed.

"Okay, with every element, I can't just snap my fingers and it's gone. I'd have to douse the fire with water or something."

"What about earth?"

"Earth is easy enough. Stubborn, yes, but simple. I can chuck boulders at people, make underground tunnels, or even trip teenage girls who are about to jump off of a cliff." She smiled.

"Ha! I knew that was you!" Bella shouted. Cassie laughed, breaking her previous tension.

"Okay, on to air. Air, air, air, air." She pondered. "Oh, I got it. With air, I can jump extremely high, like a hundred feet. By bending the air around me, I can move twice as fast as a normal person. Oh, yeah, and I can fly too."

"Flying?"

"Yup." Cassie smiled.

"How?" Bella asked,

"You'd have to see it to believe it. I have this glider right? It's like a kite I hold onto and I bend air into and bam, flying."

"That makes no sense."

"Yeah, I know." Cassie smiled.

**SOOO, now you guys know what Cassie is. **

**RXR**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Trough Cassie's eyes

Telling Bella about my abilities wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Since I had never told anyone about them, I didn't know what to expect. I half expected her to faint.

"So, does your mom know?" Bella asked.

"Who do you think taught me everything?" I laughed. When we pulled up, Bella started to panic.

"They're home. What do we say?" She asked.

"Just let me do all the talking and go along with it. The cover story is only for Charlie's sake, since my mother can tell when I lie." I told her. It's true, my mother is the only one who can tell when I lie.

"Wait." I stopped her from getting out. "Do the Cullen's have any special abilities?" Bella smiled at me.

"It's not my secret to tell." She used my own words against me. I rolled my eyes and took it as a yes.

"Where have you two been?" Charlie asked when we walked in.

"We went to the movies." I told them.

"Yeah, this girl wouldn't shut up." Bella fake laughed. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead.

"Well, you wouldn't answer my question." I argued. Charlie seemed to have accepted our story and went back to sipping his beer. Wait, isn't he the sheriff in this town or something? Was he that quick to believe a story? _Note to self: commit some crimes, Charlie will never know. Also, learn how to knit._

"I'm beat!" I exclaimed, smiling at the double meaning only my mother knew about. "Night to all." I said and Bella and I bolted up the stairs.

"Cassie?" My mother asked. I nearly fell over, even though I knew it was coming.

"Yes, ma'am?" I responded robotically. It came naturally to me, because I normally felt like a soldier in an army, waiting for the first shot to be fired, waiting to retaliate.

"Come." She said simply. I nodded and followed her outside.

"What happened? I want a full explanation." I could feel my stomach knot, my mouth protested moving. I was dreading this part.

"I went to Seattle." I confessed bluntly. After all these years, I had learned not to sugar coat it.

"With Bella." She accused. Here we go. I knew it was wrong to bring Bella. What was a supposed to do, leave her? _Yes._ I knew it would make me even more suspicious if I hadn't gone with her. She was so determined to go, and I wasn't about to let her march into an army of newborns without help. After explaining this to her, she didn't look very happy.

"Cassie, you shouldn't have been going there anyway! By playing your little game of hero, you put everyone in danger, including yourself! I thought I told you we were done with _this_. We're human now; we don't go off and kill vampires." I was freaking livid. My little game of hero, as she put it, saved human lives. I knew not to scream back and tell her this. My mother was much more powerful than I would ever be, and she could make that known, even if she was out of practice. But I did scream back, much to her surprise.

"Mother, hunting them runs in my blood! It's who I am and it's who you are! You can't just deny it, sit back, and watch people get slaughtered everyday! I can't deal with your mundane choice of life! _I need to help_." I emphasized. I had to take a breather before I did something stupid, like set her hair on fire. My mother stood still for a moment, breathing evenly, calmly, contemplating on what she was going to say next.

"Cassandra," Now I knew she meant business. "Do you have any idea what they would do to us if they found out?" It was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"I _know_, Mother. I have the scars to prove it." I laughed humorlessly. She glanced at one of my exposed scars, and her eyes leveled with mine again.

"That's why we leave it to the vampires to fix, Cassie. If vampires start disappearing, they'll know it was us. You risked everything we have going on here to go slaughter a vampire." She told me. I decided not to tell her that I had actually killed seven.

"I'm sorry." I told her, even though I truly wasn't. So I wanted to save a few lives, big whoop. Most parents would be proud. What does mine do? She tells me to stop acting like a hero, lay low, and ignore what's going on in the world. How lucky am I?

"I will not go back to Seattle." I hung my head. I had the ability, the power to help, and here I am letting innocent people die because I can't disobey my mother.

I turned and walked inside, picking up my mood for Charlie. I took a deep breath and put a look so cheerful on, it could cure freaking cancer.

Bella was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. She had obviously been nervous about what my mother had to say to me.

"Cassie, what happened?" Bella asked. My "curing" smile dropped from my face. I'm not sure why I was so mad at Bella. Was it because she was dating a vampire? Was it because she always brought him here? Was it because she followed me to Seattle to spy on me? Was it because she got me caught, now she knew my secret and she was most likely going to reveal it to her boyfriend? Of course not, silly, it's because she made me pay for dinner, duh.

"You don't want to know." I muttered. Bella raised her eyebrows.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell the Cullen's." She teased. Hearing this rubbed me the wrong way. I don't know what possessed me to grab her collar and yank her towards me. Anger, probably.

"You can't joke about this kind of thing, Bella." Then I knew what I had to do. I had to scare her out of her wits. She would never tell the Cullen's if she thought they were being put into danger.

"People die this way. Do you have any idea what changed when you followed me to Seattle? Any human who knows about us will be put to death!" I hissed. "Don't you get it? You were never supposed to find out. Any vampire told will be immediately sentenced to death, just like the bender who showed them, even by accident. If they lost a fight, they would be put to death, and the vampire would be hunted down." It was true; I wasn't just making this stuff up. Then, I let her go and laughed.

"Why do you think we train so hard?"

**Again, we see Cassie's dark side. Is it sad that she has one? I think it makes her edgy ;) **

**What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Through Bella's eyes

Bella was scared out of her wits. She could sense Edward knew about this. Death? By following Cassie, she could be put to death? But, by who? Who was in charge of Cassie and Adel?

"Bella?" She jumped when Edward's silky voice cut through her thoughts. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." Bella lied quickly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie, love." Bella swallowed hard. If she told him, he could die. The very thought of it was heart wrenching. She decided that he would never know.

"I'm not." Bella insisted. Edward sighed.

"Please tell me, Bella." His thumb stroked her cheekbone. Bella felt herself shiver.

"I can't." She told him and sat down on her bed. Bella curled up to Edward, hoping he would drop it.

"Why not?" Edward asked, sounding a bit insulted.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt." Bella explained.

"Bella, love, I'm a vampire. Not much can hurt me, especially not your little sister." He flashed his crooked smile that never failed to take her breath away.

"You… she's… Edward, I just can't say. Just be careful, she's not innocent." Bella warned.

"Neither am I." Edward reminded her. Bella sighed, already tired of this conversation.

"She's done worse. Whatever it is, she's done worse."

It was time for Bella's graduation. The ceremony was long and boring. She could see Adel and Charlie snapping pictures eagerly. Cassie, who looked just as bored as Bella, was being fawned over by nearby graduates' relatives.

"So, party, right?" Cassie asked.

"We still have time, let's go out to eat. Where do you want to go out to eat, Bella?" Adel asked kindly. This didn't fool Bella, Adel was very mad she knew. Bella wondered who she was really mad at, her or Cassie.

"The lodge." Bella thought of Charlie. She didn't want to go out to eat. In fact, she didn't really want to do anything besides tell Edward that she had figured out who was sending the newborn army at her.

They headed to the lodge where Cassie and Charlie had a pancake eating contest.

"You cheated!" Cassie shouted, pointing at Charlie. Charlie laughed, "I'm surprised you were able to keep up."

Bella and Cassie were in the car, headed to the Cullen's house way before the party started. The Cullen's wanted to discuss the newborn war, but they thought they couldn't with Cassie around. Bella shifted uncomfortably.

"Cassie," Bella whispered in the back seat of Charlie's cruiser, "You don't have to come." She said. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going for fun." Cassie whispered back. "I don't trust the Cullen's with a house full of humans." She said. Bella nodded, wondering if she should tell Cassie about the army coming to kill her.

"Hey, guys!" Alice smiled, hugging and kissing Bella on the cheek. Cassie held her hands up.

"I'm not a hugger." She grinned wryly. Alice smiled at her.

"I hear you're a shopper! We should go shopping sometime, and yes, even for shoes. Oh my gosh, I can't wait! You'd look perfect in any purple!" Cassie raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Bella." Edward breathed. He took her in his arms, whisking her away. He crushed his lips to her. When Edward pulled away, he looked at Cassie.

"Cassie, are you attending the party?" He asked her.

"Yup." She said. Edward looked insulted.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Yeah…?" She dragged, obviously confused. Bella figured he must have read her mind. Cassie must have thought something very rude, because Edward was trying to hide his anger.

"How do you know?" He asked her, stepping in front of Bella, as if Cassie was a threat.

"Know what?" Cassie took a step back.

"You know what we are." Edward accused.

"Um, really rich?" She looked at the house.

"Cassie, no more lies!" He shouted. Bella could feel her heart racing. _Don't tell him, Cassie, he could die_. Bella though desperately.

"Well? Cassie, I want answers! I will not have you putting Bella in danger." Edward shouted. Cassie snorted.

"Yeah, because I want to drink her blood." Alice was in front of Edward before Bella even knew what was going on. Jasper was there, holding Edward back from snapping at Cassie. Edward didn't seem to need them though. He quickly calmed himself, knowing not to put Bella in danger. Bella could see Cassie smirk.

"Fine, Edward, if you really want to know."

"NO!" Bella shouted, running through the vampires and to the bender.

"Bella! She's dangerous." Edward said.

"You said no one should tell!" Bella shouted desperate to have Edward alive, begging her stepsister to keep him that way. "You said knowing was a death wish! Please don't tell them!" She begged. Cassie's cold eyes watched the Cullen's.

"I'm not here to say anything." She told Bella. "I'm just here to make sure no one dies in their care." She turned to enter the house. Edward was suddenly in front of her. Cassie didn't even jump.

"You tell me right now or I'll end your life!" Edward threatened, gripping her leather jacket collar. Cassie looked rather amused.

"I'd like to see you try." She pushed. Bella couldn't stand this anymore.

"Stop fighting, you two! I don't want either of you to hurt each other. Please, just stop." Bella's voice cracked. Edward gave her a pained look. Jasper looked ready to pounce on Cassie if anything happened, and even though Bella liked Jasper, it made her scared.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, "You get killed if you knew, and so would Cassie." Bella tried to persuade him.

"My family and I can take care of ourselves." Edward insisted. Cassie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I've seen what she can do, Edward, and in no way do I wish it on you." Edwards grip tightened on Cassie's jacket, bringing her closer to his face. Edward's golden eyes looked like evil orbs.

"Did you hurt her?" He shouted. Cassie laughed.

"I would never hurt a human. She's referring to when I saved her sorry ass." She smirked, eyes narrowing to match Edward's killing look.

"Edward, why would you leave her with me if you thought I was a threat?" Cassie asked, smelling victory. Edward growled at her, and she laughed.

"You won't enter that house until you tell me." He hissed. Bella could see Cassie think it over.

"I am risking the wrath of my mother… but I _guess_ if you're sticking around, it _might_ be convenient for you to know what would happen to you if you ever hurt my sister." She mused.

"Don't do it, Cassie!" Bella shouted, not ready for anyone to go after the love of her life.

"You're right; I don't really have a reason." Cassie shrugged. Bella was relieved. She felt as if an elephant had sat on her chest and had just got back up.

"How about this?" Edward growled at Cassie, "And army of newborns are being gathered in Seattle and they're all after Bella." Cassie seemed shocked. "We need all the help we can get, and if you can fight like Bella said, we'll need you." Cassie pursed her lips.

"I'm a bender."

**Now the Cullen's know **

**That should change things, huh?**

**Wolves are coming up soon for all you team wolf-ers (I know I'm one!)**

**And thanks to eeyorefan247, Artless0.o, and HoneydukeHPlover, for reviewing!**

**Dear HoneydukeHPlover,**

**Don't worry. Cassie will be pretty involved in the later chapters. So much so, you'll get sick of her! Actually, I really hope you don't get sick of her, because then you wouldn't read.**

**Love, Abby**

**P.S. Thanks for the criticism! Keep it coming, please! **

**RXR**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Through Cassie's eyes

After giving the Cullen's the basics of what a bender could do, they didn't seem to think I could take down one of their kind. We moved to the kitchen for further explanation.

"Cassie, did you mention specialties? What's a bender's specialty?" Edward asked. I grinned, this was the question I couldn't wait to answer.

"Each element has a specialty. Not everyone is capable of this. Most people only accomplish one, two if they're lucky, in their life time." I told them.

"So there are four?" Emmet asked. I nodded, "Correct. Four official specialties."

"How many do you have, Cassie?" Bella asked.

"Seven." I smiled. Alice raised her eyebrow, as if I were making this up.

"Seven? You said there was only four." Esme asked.

"Four _official_ specialties." I clarified. "My mother made up two, and I made up one as well. It's why we're considered to be so dangerous to our kind. Why do you think we're living among humans?"

"Huh, I never really thought about why you had moved in with us." Bella told me. Apparently, Bella didn't think about a lot of things, dating a vampire, for instance.

"The four specialties are as followed: The gift of sense. This one is the earth. It allows me to feel everything by the vibrations of the earth, and in this case, the hardwood flooring. The water specialty is a bit more graphic. It's called the gift of blood bending. It was my first specialty, which I learned at the age of six. Blood bending is bending the water and blood on the inside of a person's body, therefore, bending the body." Truth was, I couldn't control the vampires much with this one, unless they were fresh from a hunt, like the Cullen's were now.

"Fire's specialty is rather interesting. At first, my ancestors weren't sure if the specialty was really meant for fire. They decided that because of the high temperature, the gift of lighting belonged with fire." I remembered my first time trying to redirect lightning, for it had been shot at me before. My mother decided I needed to know what to do when it came. I didn't really count that as a specialty, especially since I had a large scar on my back. I smiled. "If you thought playing with fire is dangerous, you should try lightning sometime."

"Air's specialty is pretty awesome." I told them. "The gift of flight involves a tool used by my people. A glider is like a kite." I said, trying my best to describe it. "One piece of cloth, you know, the stuff a parachute is made out of, is behind… Well, you'd really have to see it." I decided I would get it to them when I could. I was pretty happy that I could go flying again.

"What about the specialties your mother made?" Carlisle asked. I smiled, very proud of my mother for thinking these up.

"Metal bending, a form of earth, is pretty self explanatory. It usually helps when escaping prison. Plus, since she invented it, no one knows we are capable of it. If they were to but us behind bars, bam, we're free!" I said, remembering the time that was actually necessary.

"She also invented healing. It's a form of water bending were you can heal wounds, bones, nerves, anything really. Although, I'm not too great with wounds, but bones are a piece of cake!"

"What about the one you invented?" Alice asked.

"I call it the death hold, but my mother prefers a different term. The death hold is pretty much long distance strangling. It's a form of air bending. I prevent air from entering the lungs and in a few minutes, they're dead." I shrugged. Esme gasped.

"It sounds so horrible!" Esme said. I shrugged, "You do what you got to do to live." I told them.

"You've had to _kill_ someone to live?" Edward asked. I was about to come back with something witty about vampires when I felt a car winding down the dirt path.

"Party time!" Alice squealed.

**RXR!**

**No more chapters until I get 5 reviews on this one!**

**(it was going to be 10, but I decided to be nice)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, you earned it!**

Chapter 15

Through Cassie's eyes

I hung out mostly in the kitchen, where the humans avoided. My bare feet were planted to the ground, feeling every movement in the house. It was very overwhelming, considering I had never been to a human party before.

Someone spilled a drink. Other scrambled to get it out of the perfect white carpet before anyone noticed. Most just walked away as if they had never seen it. Someone was pulling up in the driveway. Three guys, actually. I nearly jumped when their feet hit the ground.

There was something about them. They were… denser than everyone. Like, soft vampires, if that's even possible. What the heck could that mean?

"Friendly reception." One said as he pulled Bella into the kitchen. He eyed me, as if he wasn't sure he wanted me in there for their conversation. Bella looked down right furious. I wanted to laugh; she looked like she really wanted a crowbar.

"Hey." I gave him the 'sup' nod.

"Um, privacy?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know she has a boyfriend, right?" I asked.

"He's well aware." Bella snapped, taking anger out on me. "Jake, meet Cassie, Cassie, Jake."

"Ah, the infamous Jacob Black." I smiled at the man. He grinned back in good nature. I walked over to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely. My mother always told me to make a good first impression- I won't tell you what she said about the second one- and with this guy, it couldn't hurt.

"Same." He said. I nearly jerked back when his oversized hand swallowed mine. Oh, I get it! He's a werewolf, duh, Cassie! Poor Bella, stuck in _that_ love triangle. I wonder what a werewolf is doing at a vampire house.

"Jake, what are you _doing_ here?" Bella scowled. I decided to examine an apple instead of openly eavesdropping. I would eavesdrop as sneaky as possible, besides, this looked like a private conversation and I didn't want to interrupt.

"In case my right hook was too subtle for you, let me translate: that was me _uninviting_ you." _It's okay, Bella,_ I mentally reassured her, _I would have punched him too if he forced himself on me like that. _

"Don't be a poor sport. I brought you a graduation present and everything." I bit back a laugh; Bella never told me he was funny. Trying to suppress my slight fondness in this guy's favor, I remembered that he kissed Bella without permission. _She doesn't like you, bud. _

"Take it back to the store, Jake. I've got something…" She looked past him and scanned the party. I took this time to remind them I was there by taking the first bit of the perfect apple. Well, it looked perfect, but it had only four seeds. Bella glanced in my direction at the sound.

"I can't take it back. I didn't get it from the store- I made it myself. Took a really long time too." He said. I could feel the Cullen's gathering in the dining room.

After some fighting about how Bella wanted to be with her 'real' friends instead of Jacob, he finally gave her a charm bracelet.

"Something going on, isn't it?" Jacob asked. I perked up, wanting to hear more of this vampire army.

"Jake I… no, there's nothing." Jake looked to me, as if he really wanted me to leave the room.

"I already know about it, so there's no reason for me to leave." I shrugged and tossed the half finished apple in the garbage can.

"_Cassie!_" Bella shouted, horrified. "Are you trying to get all of my friends killed?"

"Yes." I told her seriously. "No, not really." I reassured her. "I just thought the werewolves would be in on it." I jabbed a thumb in Jacob's direction. He was dumbfounded.

"You told?" Oh, and he wasn't happy.

"Calm yourself, cupcake. I knew something was up the second you stepped out of your car. Oh, and you really shouldn't shake people's hands all the time. The heat's a _huge_ giveaway. You know, I've never met a sane werewolf before. The only one I've ever met I had to kill because she had rabies and went feral." I told him.

Jacob signaled for his pack brothers who had been standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Explain." He told both of us.

"Ugh! I already explained myself once today! Do I really have to?" I whined.

"Alice!" Bella squeaked. Alice walked in, put her arm around Bella's waist, and said something in her ear.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later..." I fidgeted when Jacob moved quickly to block their path. Fast movements made me uneasy, I felt threatened, like he was going to attack me, or send some fire in my direction.

"Hey, not so fast." Alice stared up at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Tell us what's going on." He growled. If any sound put me on edge, it was a growl. Vampires often growled when they attacked, so I moved to retaliate. I moved closer to the vampire and werewolf showdown, hoping to protect the werewolf in necessary.

We benders and werewolves have the same job: hunt vampires. So naturally, I would be on their team. Plus, I just loathed Alice; siding against her wasn't a hard decision. She, however, had Bella wrapped in her little arm, so setting her on fire wouldn't be an option.

I could feel Jasper move towards us, but my eyes could only follow so fast. I could feel the vampires move through vibrations, but my eyes, not so much.

Putting his arm down, Jacob told the vampires, "We have the right to know."

"Hey, hey," Bella gave a nervous chuckle, "This is a party, remember?" Speaking of party, why was Jasper here? Didn't he attack Bella a few months ago, and now he's in a house full of humans. Great planning.

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point." Alice said.

"What did you see, Alice?" Whoa, Alice seeing what?

"The decision's been made."

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

"No." Alice said.

"They're coming here?"

"Yes." Did Alice have to hook up with the army's creator or something? Where did she get this information?

"To Forks."

"Yes."

"For?"

"One carried your red shirt."

"We can't let them get that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"I can take some down in Seattle." I offered. "I got seven so far." Alice looked as if that had explained a lot.

"Alice, how do you know this?" I asked.

"Psychic." She grinned.

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search." Alice told Jasper.

"No. Alice, I have to go, I have to get away from here." Bella whispered.

"It won't help." Way to stay positive, Alice. "It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come here first."

"Then I have to go meet them!" Bella shouted. "If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!" I was about to ask her if she could be any more stupid when Alice cut me off.

"Bella!" She protested.

"Hold it," Jacob cut in. _Finally, werewolf, I thought you would never stop them!_ "_What_ is coming?"

"Our kind," Alice answered. "Lots of them."

"Why?" I kind of tuned out their words at this point because I had heard it all before. By the time I tuned back in, they were making plans to take on the army together.

Werewolves and vampires working together? Please, that won't last two seconds. I decide I was going to get in on the action. Come on, Bella's my sister, I wouldn't leave her with vampires and werewolves. Plus, I don't mind helping. If anything, I could be on the field to heal the wolves.

"Please don't do this!" Bella begged. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't have to if they hadn't come back."

**OOOO! Mean Cassie! **

**I really hope she's not bugging you guys. If you stick it out you'll start to like her, promise!**

**If you have any questions, please ask! **

**Alright, guys, let's make it to twenty reviews! I know how many people are reading! (OMG, she knows!)**

**In a oh so very The ****Waterboy**** fashion, "You can do it!"**

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE VIRTUAL CUPCAKES TO:**

Hyphy, **for guessing (even though it was really obvious) Cassie's powers were from Avatar, The Last Airbender! So, cupcakes to you! Also, you're review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so I read it, like, four times. **

Alice825 **for being the first to review on chapter 14! So, cupcakes to you! And trust me, I have the next chapters! I already have the story finished! There is no need to come find me, promise. **

Aliceismeee **for calling me a genius. I don't hear that often… So, cupcakes to you! Thanks for acknowledging the Death Hold, the only original specialty (All of the others are from Avatar.) And, if you want, you can evilly plot what Cassie did to get behind bars, (I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon in the later chapter!)**

**The reviewers! Well, you reviewed! So, cupcakes to you! If you've ever written a story, you know how happy you get when people say nice things. I like nice things… Anyway! If you review more, not only will you get more cupcakes, you'll get mentioned. That way, you can stick your tongue out at all of the non-reviewers and say, "My name is in the story, nah-nah, nah-nah, boo-boo!" Make sure you do it maturely, then they know to fear you! **

**-Abby576**

**RXR**


	16. Chapter 16

**I caved, here ya go!**

Chapter 16

Through Bella's eyes

The meadow was still as she waited with the Cullen's for the wolves. Cassie showed up before them, riding what she called a glider. Bella nearly had a heart attack when she dropped in from the sky.

"I told you that you had to see it." Cassie flashed them a grin. The staff was about as tall as Cassie, maybe a few inches above her head. Two black, cloth-like structures jutted out of it. The large one at the top was Cassie's exact arm length, so she could stretch out and take hold of it. The smaller one at the bottom was only about two feet long.

"It's cool." Bella told her.

"Thanks." She grinned proudly. She hit the bottom to the ground and the wings snapped into the pole, creating just a staff. Cassie moved a bit away from the Cullen's, laying on the grass, looking at the stars.

"Damn," Emmet muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like that?" Ten werewolves emerged from the forest. Bella was so fascinated with the numbers that she hadn't even noticed Cassie hadn't moved to even look at them.

Then, when all the werewolves had settled, Jasper stepped forward. Bella was amazed at how fast he was moving. She watched as the Cullen's battled it out in awe. They were terrifyingly beautiful.

"The pack wants to know why Cassie is here." Edward said. Hearing her name, the young girl sat up and saw the people staring at her.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" Edward asked her.

"Sure." Cassie shrugged. "I've never fought with a vampire for fun." She stood and walked over to stand a few yard in front of Jasper. He didn't look sure of what to do, not sure how much Cassie could take.

Cassie stomped the ground with one heel, and a large column of earth rose out from under Jasper's feet, sending him hundreds of feet in the air.

Bella could hear the gasps on both sides. Jasper landed expertly on the very top, hissing at Cassie. Cassie took this opportunity to draw up water from thin air.

"Cassie." Edward warned. Bella realized why. Cassie was too on edge to fight with Jasper. She had never faced a vampire before the Cullen's without killing one, and Jasper's hissing pushed Cassie's buttons.

Cassie's eyes darted towards Edward, and then back to Jasper, who had climbed down. Cassie sent to water slashing at Jasper, who moved out of the way in time. Bella watched as the column that had been sliced in clean two, fell in between them. Cassie sent portions of it flying at Jasper, who was trying to find an opening in her defense.

Cassie pushed Jasper back with a gust of air that, even though it wasn't directed at her, had Bella stumbling back.

"Why isn't she using fire?" She whispered to Edward.

"She doesn't want to kill him." Edward told her. Bella watched as Cassie sent objects flying at Jasper.

"It's not fair if I can't use fire! That's how I win!" Cassie shouted at Jasper, who took the opportunity to strike. Cassie panicked and side kicked nothing, sending a tornado of fire in Jasper's direction. Bella couldn't see what happened next. She only knew that Jasper had Cassie by the collar. Cassie didn't look too scared though.

"I win." Jasper said to everyone.

"Turn around." Said Cassie. When he did, he was greeted with what looked like hundreds of ice blocks sharpened enough to pierce vampire skin, all floating in mid air, pointed directly at Jasper.

"I call it, frozen steak." Cassie told him. "I had to get the water out of the grass, but I think I win." She said. Bella realized she was now standing on dead grass, no longer swaying in the wind.

"_Damn_, she beat Jasper." Emmet muttered.

"I liked your bait idea though." Cassie reassured Jasper with something positive. "Maybe I could be the bait though. I do smell like a human, and I have done it before." She suggested. Beaten, Jasper just nodded and walked off. Cassie returned to her spot in the grass.

The next day, when Bella was well rested, she asked Cassie about why she was so obsessed with laying in that grass.

"I've never really looked the stars before. They were the first beautiful thing I've seen in a while."

**Kind of sad, huh?**

**Anyway! If you have any questions about the story, let me know and I'll answer them (without giving away spoilers, of course.) **

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE VIRTUAL CUPCAKES TO:**

**No one, because no one reviewed.**

**I kind of get it though. I mean, nothing really happened in chapter 15 or 16. 16, mostly because it was Bella's POV. Who knows, maybe you like it. **

**-Abby576 **

**RXR**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Through Cassie's eyes

I didn't sleep that night. By the time I had gotten back- which was before Bella and Edward- the sun had already risen. Besides, how on earth was I supposed to sleep with a vampire in the house?

"Good morning, mother." I greeted her. We had always been early risers. Back when we were on the run, we moved at night and slept during the day. We stopped living of the land when I was about eleven or so. Who knows my age, really? I lost track a while ago.

"Good morning, Cassie." She smiled, pouring coffee into her cup.

"Coffee is a bad addiction. You should be careful, you know, in case you couldn't get it anywhere." I told her.

"Oh, Cassie, coffee is available everywhere." She smiled. _Not in the wilderness. _

"Mother, I have to tell you something." I said, hanging my head.

"What is it, Cassie?" She asked, her eyes darting up, as if to remind me of the vampire in Bella's room.

"He's a mind reader, mother, he knows." I sighed. I could see the anger in my mother's eyes, but she hadn't moved.

"Cassandra." She said sternly. I think she was at a loss for words, because she didn't say anything else.

"Sorry, mother." I whispered.

"It's not your fault. No one could have predicted this." _Alice could have._ "Grab your things, we're leaving."

"Mother, I don't think we should." I told her. She raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to leave this 'mundane life.' Trust me, Cassie; I really don't want to leave Charlie. We just don't have a choice. We'll take care of what we need to take care of and leave."

"Mother, I'm not going to kill the Cullen's. They need me, well _right now_, and Bella needs them. I'm her sister and I'm not going to leave her to die." I told her.

"Cassie, what have I always told you? You can't save everyone." She sighed.

"_Mother,_ I _know_." I was getting more annoyed by her. "Charlie's in danger too." I reminded. "By helping the vampires and werewolves, I'll also be saving him."

"Cassie, I have no idea how you get yourself into these messes. This is almost as bad as when you chased down that mermaid and dived _into_ the water. Entering her domain wasn't your best idea."

"Well, she was seducing and drowning people. What else was I supposed to do? Wait for her to grow legs and fight her on land? I lived, didn't I?"

"Barely." She muttered. "You wouldn't have if I hadn't saved you.

"Well, I was only _ten_." I reminded her. "How was I supposed to know to clog her gills with sand? I didn't even know I could bend sand!"

"You should have known she could control the water." She muttered. "Good morning, Charlie." My mother smiled at him and his bed head. They kissed each other on the cheek and moved to get breakfast.

"Bella's usually up by now, what's taking so long?" He asked.

"She had a long night. We helped clean up after the party and now she's really tired." I covered up.

"Then why are you up? Shouldn't you be tired?" He asked me.

"I just had coffee!"

Later that day, Bella _did_ get up. Edward left only to return a few minutes later. Charlie had taken Adel for her "first time fishing." My mother and I used to fish when we had yet to settle down, so she was most likely better than Charlie, even without a pole.

"So, Cassie." Edward said. "You look tired." He noticed when I sat down on the recliner.

"Why didn't you get any sleep?" Bella asked she asked from the sofa.

"I can't sleep with a vampire in the house." I told them. "But I don't mind."

"Well, why not? I have no trouble." Bella said.

"Instincts." Edward and I said at the same time.

"That mind reading thing is really annoying." I said honestly.

"Sorry, I can't stop no matter how hard I try." He said hopelessly.

"You must get annoyed." I accused Bella. She smiled smugly.

"He can't read my mind." She smirked.

"Oh? And why not? Not enough there to read?" I joked but Bella took offense to it.

"_No_. I have a mental block." She folded her arms across her chest. The two of them went back to cuddling silently. I really didn't want to be there for all of that nasty stuff. Honestly, a vampire loving a human? That's like a fox and a rabbit mating or something, it's just gross.

"Then leave." Edward told me. Bella looked confused. _Ha, ha, no. No way am I leaving her alone with you. _

"You are going to have to one day." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes. _Depends on how long you're around. You can't stay with her for forever, I'm sure Jacob told you. _Even though I hated both Jacob and Edward, I was on Jacob's team when it came to who got Bella.

"I agree, he is better for her. But you forgot about imprinting." _Oh yeah_. My mother had once told me about imprinting. She said that was probably the reason that werewolf went feral, that or the rabies.

"Okay, what are you too talking about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, love." Edward told her, stroking her cheek.

"Just your love life. So, Bells, where are you going to be for the big fight?" I asked.

"The meadow." She said. Edward objected. _They fight a lot, _I thought and closed my eyes, picturing the night sky. The black sheet with diamonds planted into it, a large pearl with craters, I wish I could see it now.

**I decided reviews or not, these chapters are going up! **

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE VURTIUAL CUPCAKES TO:**

**NO-he's MY Monkey Man **for being the first to review on chapter… I'm not really sure… Oh, chapter 1? You weren't the first! Oh well! So, cupcakes to you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas, guys!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up on Christmas day, promise!**

Chapter 18

Through Cassie's eyes

Bella was going to spend the weekend with "Alice." Which was not so cool with my mother and me. We decided to check up on them every so often. How exactly do benders check up on vampires? Flying, of course. Every few hours when we got bored, one of us flew over, and skimmed our hand on the roof, checking for heartbeats.

It would have been easier if the wind wasn't so strong, but that didn't pose for much of a problem with an air bender.

So, the Cullen's, the wolves, Bella, and I were all going to the clearing again. Something about taking on multiple opponents? I don't know, I really didn't pay much attention to the actual lesson. I paid more attention to the actions of the wolves, wondering when they were going to pounce on the vampires.

The clouds were plentiful tonight, so the stars were harder to find. I considered flying up there and bending the clouds away, but then I realized I'd leave the wolves to the Cullen's. With my luck, that's when they would strike and I'd miss all the action.

Jacob and Bella laid down in the grass a dozen yards away or so from me. Jacob was in his wolf form and Bella leaned into his fur. I wanted to push him away. Bella forgave people too easily, and Jacob was taking advantage of that.

Jacob didn't seem to like me very much after I voiced my opinions.

I stood still in the middle of a new meadow, barefoot. I could feel the Cullen's unnecessary breathing, the wolves' heavy heart beats, Bella's shivering up the mountain, but I hadn't felt the newborn's footsteps yet.

Funny things, footsteps. No two people's are alike. I had learned the Cullen's footfalls after being constantly aware of them. The wolves, well, I didn't really need to know the difference in the wolves, for I would never be fighting them.

Suddenly, I could feel them, a lot of them. They were about a mile away, already heard by the Cullen's and wolves, who were all looking in that direction anxiously.

They had a strategy. They were running head first into the newborns. Since I was standing behind them and was being effectively used as bait, I'll just let them come to me. Besides, the newborns would probably soil their pants when lightning came out of my fingertips.

I could see them barreling through towards me, the bait. The Cullen's ran at them, taking down the first six. The wolves lunged, taking out another eight. That left the rest to me. Six newborns rushed at me, teeth bared.

I swept my foot through the air, leaving a trail of fire behind it. They leeches were shocked enough to stop, allowing me time to run some voltage through two. I quickly set their remains on fire. A female, about Bella's age, lunged. I sliced clean through her with water I had previously gathered. Setting her on fire, I moved to the next one, only to find that there was none. Every single person was engaged in combat.

A little stunned that I wasn't needed, I watched the valley carefully, waiting to step in if necessary. I watched Leah take down the last one, but he was too much. By the time Jacob stepped in, I was running over to them.

The vampire got his arms around Jake. _No, no, no! _No one_ is dying today. _The vampire squeezed Jake with his arms. I heard a pain whine that had me slashing the vampire in half. His stone body crumbled. Jake fell to the ground.

I was only a few feet away now. Taking all of the water I could out of whatever plants were around, I bent the cool water to his side. Jacob tried to scoot away.

"Oh hush. I'm trained to heal, you'll be fine. Everything is going to be okay." I soothed him. I saw the water glowing in the strange blue that had been held up to my wounds so many times. _Oh, wow, he really got him. _

Healing him as best as I could by setting the bones in place, Sam made him phased, and suddenly the dead meadow surrounded by dead trees was filled with naked Quileutes.

"Whoa. Imagine what you could do with that ability." Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered back. If only I could help.

_Wait a second? Was Cassie being nice?_

_Alright, so a little action there for you guys. _

_Be honest, how are the action scenes? Boring? Confusing? So amazingly awesome you want to write your own? (Just kidding!) _

_Also, I already have this story finished, but if post it all at once, no one will see it._

_And if you really get bored, go back and read chapters three through whatever, where Cassie firsts mentions vampires. You'll be able to understand why she was saying the things she did. Plus, it's pretty funny watching Bella trying to figure it out, because it's obvious what Cassie does connects to what she is. _

**Just a little info on the way I wrote these "Books."**

**New Moon**

**New Moon focuses mostly on getting to know Cassie a little better, and even then, I hoped you picked up on some strange vibes coming from that girl. **

**Eclipse**

**Eclipse focuses on what Cassie is. In this book, you learn all about what Cassie can do, and how well she is able to do it.**

**Breaking Dawn**

**Breaking Dawn is longer than the New Moon and Eclipse books combined. It focuses mostly on Cassie's inner struggle between good and evil. I don't want to give too much away, but you read about Cassie's past and why she is with the Swan family. You'll also meet someone called "Grumpy Cassie." She's snappy when she's agitated. You get to meet a few more benders, and you find out she has a pet dragon! How cool is that?**

**COMMENT QUESTIONS!**

**What do you think Cassie will do when Renesmee enters the picture? **

**What do you think she'll do when the Volturi come after the Cullens?**

**What do you think made Cassie and her mom join the Swan family?**

**What's your impression of Cassie? What kind of person do you think she is? **

**I really want to know what you think! **

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

**RXR**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Through Cassie's eyes

I waited outside of Billy Black's house. I could hear Carlisle checking to see if I had set everything correctly, which I had- like I said, I'm good with bones.

The wolves and I waited outside. I'm not entirely sure why I was here; maybe I wanted to make sure he was okay. But why should I care? He's just one more werewolf, nothing more. _You can't save them all._

"You can't save everyone." My mother always said that. But she was wrong, because I did save everyone, well, everyone in Forks. I was wrong about Seattle. Yes, I had saved a few, but the newborns had been there for _so long_.

"How could you?" Bella shouted at someone. I felt a tinge of pain for that person, until I looked up and realized she was talking to me.

"What?" I asked. She marched up to where I was sitting on the porch railing.

"You _know_ damn well what you did. You _let_ him get hurt!" She accused.

"Bella," Jared said, "If it wasn't for Cassie, Jake probably wouldn't be alive."

"No, go ahead Bella," I pushed, "Tell me how I purposely let your friend get hurt and then healed him." I stood up and folded my arms. "I'd love to hear your reasoning."

"You can't stand Jake or Edward! I'm surprised you haven't attacked either one of them! You need to stop it, Cassie, or so help me, I'll stop you myself!" She shouted. Carlisle walked out of the front door with Sam on his heels.

"He wants to see you, Cassie." Sam told me. Me? Why me? Didn't he love Bella? She should go talk to him, not me. I just came to make sure he was okay.

"Er, sure." I muttered and brushed passed them. Upon entering Jacob's room, I noticed that he had been set into some kind of brace.

"So, a werewolf and a robot. What else you got?" I smiled.

"Hey. I wanted to ask you about what you did out there." He said, getting strait to the point.

"What about it?" I stood awkwardly in the middle of his room, a polite three feet away from his bed.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked, feeling a bit self-conscious. What had I done wrong?

"Why did you save me? Bella always said you were 'evil.' She always said that, deep inside, there was something wrong with you."

"Evil." I mused. "Not the first time I've heard it." I said. "You know, Jake, no matter what I do or don't do, I'll always been known for being evil. I'll go down in the history books as evil. Little benders will learn not to be like me, because then you end up like this." I gestured to myself with a smile. "I always try to be good, I always grew up knowing the difference, but still, here I am, banished…" He listened to me silently.

"I don't believe I'm evil, do you, Jake?" I asked.

"I still don't get why you saved me." He said. I smiled, hoping I hadn't just said too much. I really wish I hadn't said any of that.

"Jake, I may be mean, but I'm not heartless." And with that, I left him to his thoughts.

**You don't know how long I waited to say that line! The very last one was probably one of the first lines I conjured up a few months ago. I'm so excited I got to use it!**

**Okay, and that's the end of Eclipse! Breaking Dawn's chapters will be up soon!**

**LOViNyou**: You know what? Yes, I will put Maia into the story, as long as you don't mind me adapting her to her situation and what not. And I actually had it planned in the beginning that Cassie would be an imprint, but I decided against it because… well, the ending. And I promise, you will be seeing more of a nicer Cassie in some scenes, as long as you don't mind a meaner Cassie in other scenes.

Happy New Years! My resolution? Finish the seven stories I've started. Don't worry, this one is done!

**RXR**


	20. Chapter 20

Part 3: Breaking Dawn

Chapter 20

Through Cassie's eyes

"Nice ring." I said to Bella. She hid it and blushed.

"I told Edward I didn't want the formality of getting married." She said.

"Oh, what a shame, having to marry the man you love while the other man you love is a wolf somewhere in Canada." I snapped, bitter about how she was treating the wolf. No one deserved to be shunned by the person they loved, not even evil people like me.

"It's not like that Cassie. I just don't want people talking about me behind my back is all." She said.

"God forbid someone share their opinion about you." I muttered.

On a lighter note, I love the summer. My parents weren't home all day and we were. I could do whatever I wanted, and if that meant practicing bending in the woods, that gosh dang it I was going to practice! I had been dying to get back to La Push and bend the water at the beach. I wanted to see if I could still start a tsunami. Not on La Push, of course, just, you know, on uninhabited land.

"Well, the wedding is tomorrow." Bella reminded. _Yeah, I'm a bridesmaid, remember? _

"Yup." I said.

"Are you ready for me to spend my life as a vampire?" Bella asked.

"Sure." That was probably why I was so bitter. Wasn't it my job to stop these things? Why was I letting this happen? _Oh, right, because Edward and Bella's love is so strong they'll be together forever! _How freaking charming.

That night, Edward was whisked away by Jasper and Emmet, for what I had no idea, I wasn't there to find out. With the vampire out of the house, I was finally able to sleep. I was happy to sleep peacefully for the first time for months.

"Happy wedding day!" Alice squealed when we entered her house. I held back a groan of pretest when I saw how big her smile was. How was I supposed to ruin that?

Bella gasped when I began to put on my dress.

"What?" I asked her, not really sure of what she was gasping about. Nothing had entered the room, and I'm pretty sure the spiders were out of sight.

"Cassie, what happened to your back?" She asked.

"That's why I didn't go with the bareback." Alice said when I turned for her to zip me up. It felt, kind of alright to turn my back to her. I was kind of getting used to Alice being around.

"I thought I told you about that. It was the first time anyone every bent lightning at me. My mother was determined to figure out how to protect me from that so she learned to redirect it. We're the only benders in the world who can do that." I informed them. "Oh, and someone is walking up the steps."

"Mom!" Bella shouted and threw herself at her mother. I had never met Renee before, and I didn't really know what to expect. She looked like Bella, except with laugh lines.

"Bella! Don't ruin your hair!" Alice shouted and fixed whatever had fallen.

"Sorry. Mom, when did you get here? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you weren't going to make it!" Bella spat rapid fire at Renee, who answered as many as she could. I never thought Bella's mother would be so flighty and care free.

"Who's this?" Renee asked me. I smiled politely.

"I'm Cassie, Adel's daughter." Recognition fell upon her face.

"Nice to meet you." She said. She sounded kind of intimidated, maybe because I was taller than her.

"You too." I said.

The ceremony was beautiful, if overly flashy was beautiful. The whole vow part had me itching to move. I felt like we were going to be there forever, and sitting still is not my specialty. Finally, the two said "I do" and got on with the after party.

The cake was the best part, since I only knew a few people so I had no one to talk to. Charlie and my mother danced together. It was my mother's turn to dance with Edward and, being as nice as possible, she did.

Jacob showed up, which was cool because his pack must have missed him a lot. When he showed up, Bella decided to ruin his not so friendly mood with some not so great news.

Turns out, Bella and Edward are trying a real honeymoon. The whole human-and-vampire-sex thing didn't sit well with the wolf. Jake nearly blew a gasket. I would have been laughing at his expression if I wasn't so concerned. The leech was going to kill her, and yeah, I cared, she's my sister.

Jake phased and ran off. I considered running after him, but who was I to comfort him? He and I barely talked, let alone shared after school specials.

I was just glad to have the summer back. The house was left all to me during the long days. I had no problem trying to find something to do. We had some TiVo, a little Netflix, the food channel, and a computer. It did get a little lonely sometimes, but hey, you get used to being alone after a while.

The summer felt endless, although, since school had never been much of a regular thing for me, I wasn't used to having a time limit on my free time. I thought I would have nothing to do this summer, boy, was I wrong.

"That damn boy! That, that… that bastard!" Charlie shouted, pacing the room. We had just gotten news about the whole Bella-and-Edward-are-back-and-Bella-has-a-rare-disease.

"How in the hell are they going to quarantine her? Damn him and his fucking money that brought her to that stupid island!" My mother and I shared a knowing glance. We knew Bella wasn't really sick. I wondered if Edward had killed her, or turned her. Was the sickness a cover up? Were they going to 'kill' her off later? Was there going to be a funeral? Was it going to be open casket? Will she claw herself out of her grave? I ask too many questions.

"That's it; I'm going to go see her." Charlie said finally. I jumped up.

"Charlie, no! You'll get sick too. It's too dangerous." Not to mention the real danger that _wasn't_ a virus. Even I wasn't sure what the real danger was. Would it be the mourning Charlie faced, or the death?

"She sounded horrible on the phone. I'm going to see her." He was determined, set in his ways. My mother shook her head and stood to walk over to him. Placing her hand on his chest, she murmured something I couldn't hear.

"But, Adel, this is my daughter. If this were Cassie, wouldn't you go after her?" He asked.

"Now, Charlie, I love both of our daughters very much. If Doctor Cullen says that we can't see her, then we can't see her." My mother said.

"I don't care what he says! And why aren't either of you worried?" He asked.

"There is nothing we can do. Why hang on to that thought? I don't want to spend my life regretting these things." I told him honestly.

"So, you don't care." Charlie accused, his eyes narrowing at me. I shook my head.

"I do care. But acting on that is like standing on a railroad and trying to stop the train. It'll only get you killed." I said. My mother glared at me, curled up on the arm of the sofa. I'm sure if we had been alone she would have hit me, but Charlie was here, and there was nothing she could do now.

"Just, just go." Charlie told me. Nodding, I walked upstairs and left all the comforting to my mother. I had made a huge mess, but I didn't care. Deciding I'd take my punishment later, I grabbed my glider and flew out of the window.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but one thing was for sure, I was going. Flying circles around the small town of Forks could only be so entertaining. I decided to check up on my ill sister.

My feet hit the lawn of the Cullens house. I was gapping at nothing. Bella was freaking pregnant. It defiantly wasn't one of those normal pregnancies either. I had passed women on the street and I knew how soft and fragile the baby was, but the vampire skin on this baby was ridiculous.

"Cassie, now is not the best time." Carlisle said.

"Bullshit. I already know about it, so let's just get on with it, shall we?" Carlisle stepped aside and let me through to my sister.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" I asked, like I hadn't noticed just how badly she looked. Very tired, very skinny, very messy, very sweaty.

"Cassie, I have something to tell you. I don't want to keep secrets from you."

"I know, I know, I'm amazing. Really, you don't have to tell me this often." I smiled at her, hopping to shine some comedy on the gloomy situation.

"No, Cassie, I meant that-"

"I already felt it, Bells. No need for explanation. I see someone didn't use protection." I smirked and gave her husband a look.

"They didn't know! Besides, this child is a blessing." Rosalie said. I sighed.

"Well they should have. The legends of the hybrids help brainwash us benders into setting the vampire as the bad guy, always." I told them.

"You knew this could happen." Edward whispered, his soulless eyes full of agony, like he was being burned alive. I felt a twinge of pain for him, remembering the first time I had seen someone actually get burned alive.

_The young boy named Cartel, stood on the podium, surrounded by fans of the executers. He couldn't have been much older than me, after all, I was only five at the time, and he looked about six. I was sitting by my father's side, waiting for the signal to be given._

_I wasn't sure what the signal was for, I didn't know what they were going to do._

"_Let this be a warning to the rebellion." My father's friend bellowed to the crowd, "We show no mercy!"_

_And I watched the five men send fire the young boy's way. I watched him scream for his mother, who was not there to fend for him. I could see the smile on my father's face. I wanted them to stop, the screams were too much. The boy was in too much pain. The punishment was unfair, why should he be burned for his mistake?_

_I knew better than to speak up against my father. So, I sat silently and watched the boy die, and I knew he wouldn't be the last. I would have been burned myself if I had spoken my thoughts. But I never could let go of the regret I felt every morning for not speaking up for Cartel._

Judging by Edward's face, he had seen this, but he didn't seem sad for me, just for Bella. I get it; I'm not asking for sympathy, the love of his life was dying. But, something about the way he ignored me hurt.

I realized what I had just done by purposely thinking about that boy. I had opened up to Edward, even in the most subtle way. I had, for once in my life, let my guard down and reached out for help to the vampire I loathed, and he didn't even spare me a glance.

Maybe I was a bitter, attention deprived, child, but there was something about being ignored that didn't sit well with me. Something about lying low to stay out of trouble rubbed me the wrong way. There was something about sitting back and watching people die that grinded against my nerves.

I wanted to be heard. I wanted to be noticed. I needed to help. I wanted my opinions heard by anyone who would listen. But I just couldn't. Not with a past such as my own. My opinions were important to me, but my past I wish I could forget. By giving Edward that snippet of information, I had let someone know that my life wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. And he didn't even bat a long eyelash.

"Sorry for the lack of sympathy, but I have more important things on my mind right now." Edward hissed at me. I wondered where he mustered the strength to be angry when he looked so broken.

I nodded and sat down, just being there with my sister was all I could do right now.

**Alright, show of hands, how many people think Cassie is going to hate Renesmee. The real answer might surprise you… Or will it? Yeah, probably not… Actually, it's complicated. **

**So, can anyone guess who Cartel was? **

**Alright, special thanks to **NO-he's MY Monkey Man **for reviewing after every single chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Through Cassie's eyes

"Now we're keeping secrets from Jake too?" Bella asked. "Let him in." She told Carlisle. I wondered if she knew she didn't own the house.

Jacob walked in, looking rather mad. And by mad, I mean a combination of angry and crazy. He faltered when he took a look at Edward's dead expression. I wonder if that's how I would look if I didn't try to look cheerful.

Jake dropped to his knees in front of Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked her. Bella asked Rosalie to help her up. Jacob protested, thinking she was too weak to stand, which she was.

"I'm answering your question." Bella snapped. When her blanket fell, so did Jacob's jaw. After some stuttering, Edward asked the question I had been dying to hear.

"Outside, Jacob." He snarled at the wolf. Jake eagerly agreed and Bella weakly protested. Edward said they would both be coming back, which kind of disappointed me. I decided I wanted to be Jacob's backup, just in case.

"Cassie, don't." Edward told me. I realized that I had already grabbed my glider as a weapon. Mumbling to myself, I sat back down on the carpet. _Stupid vampire_.

"Hey, Cassie?" Bella croaked. I looked up at her from my spot on the floor.

"Yeah, Bells?" I asked gently. I felt as if I talked to loud she might crack.

"You would tell me if they started fighting, right?" She asked. Rosalie glared at me.

"No." I told her.

"Why not?" She protested, hitting her small fist against the arm of the sofa.

"You'd try to interfere and end up getting hurt." I told her with a shrug.

"They shouldn't fight." She argued.

"If it helps, they aren't fighting, just talking." I said. Rosalie soothed Bella.

"It doesn't matter what they do. My brother will take care of the dog." Rosalie said. I'd never really asked them why they thought of themselves as a family.

"Why 'brother?'" I asked Rosalie. She looked at me as if I had spoken in a different language. "Why do refer to him as your brother? Isn't he just a member of your coven?" I asked her.

"No, we consider ourselves a family." Carlisle told me. I nodded, but I still didn't understand. "So, you get to choose your family?" I asked. Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Lucky." I muttered.

Jacob and Edward came back in the house. Edward looking desperate, Jacob looking like he was about to do something he really didn't want to do.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately." Edward said robotically. I knew the thought of leaving Bella, only for a few moments tormented him. I had to hand it to the guy. Yeah, I had seen plenty people die, but I had never seen anyone that I loved die, mostly because the only person I had ever loved is my mother.

"Over my pile of ashes." Rosalie hissed at him.

"Bella, Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?" Edward asked her like she was four years old. Bella assured Rosalie that she would be fine. I sighed. This meant that I had to get up from my spot on the floor.

I moved to the kitchen, where Esme had made some soup. I wondered who the soup was for, considering that Bella couldn't keep anything down. I sat on a stool by the island and placed my head on the cool granite, feeling the other three heartbeats in the house.

Bella was just leading Jake on, and it bugged me. How on earth could she do that? The boy was in so much pain that she had gone off and married the vampire. The vampire that should be the only person she was in love with. Instead, she just kept the wolf on a leash, never allowing him space to get over her.

I could feel his shaking, but I knew Jacob was a practiced werewolf. There wasn't much reason to worry, but of course, I did. Believe it or not, I actually cared for Bella. I had never had a sister before, and I was going to make the most of it, because I wasn't sure which one of us was leaving life first.

When Jacob left, Esme put the soup in front of me. I stared at it, not sure what I was supposed to do. Did she want me to go take it to Bella? I looked to her. She smiled.

"It's for you." She said. _For me? _For a moment, I couldn't think. Someone was doing something nice_, for me_. Had it been poisoned? Were they trying to kill me? Is that what was going on? Was Bella's pregnancy that much of a secret?

"No one is trying to poison you, Cassie." Edward said. "It's just food." He growled, insulted that I would think that, and he left the room. Esme looked hurt, but understanding.

Should I eat it? Esme's face of pain made me feel guilty, so naturally, I reached for the spoon. I stopped myself. Was that what she wanted? To guilt me into eating it?

The soup steamed, sending its mouthwatering scent curling towards me. I could feel my stomach growl. Figuring they owed me for helping with the newborns, I said my thanks and dug in.

The next morning was chaotic. Since I had to sleep at home, let's face it, I'd never fall asleep with a vampire near, I missed _everything_.

"What's going on?" I asked the Cullens.

"The pack is planning an attack." Carlisle explained. "Jacob, Leah, and Seth have broken away from the pack and are now patrolling to see if the pack will attack."

"Gosh, you miss one night." I muttered.

The Cullens had decked the place out. They had pushed the clean white couches away to make room for a hospital bed. Bella had multiple tubes implanted in her body.

I always knew Bella was small, but this was ridiculous. She seemed puny compared to me. Her wrists became frail and thin. Whatever traces of fat, and some muscle, were gone, leaving her to look like the skeleton in Mr. Banner's classroom. She was so pale, I had to double take to see the difference between her and the bed, but the bags under her eyes helped me with that one.

Carlisle was explaining to Jake how the fetus was killing Bella. He told him how an ultrasound wasn't an option, because the skin around it was too thick.

"I could help with that." I offered. Edward's eyes snapped to me eagerly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I can feel through cement, why not vampire skin?"

"Yes, yes," Edward nodded. "I can see what you feel." He told me eagerly. Jacob looked disgusted.

"Wait, if you can feel through skin, then you see things like, organs. What else can you feel?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't gross about it like he was probably thinking.

"Bella, can I try?" I asked her. She looked to Edward for the answer. Edward nodded and Bella lifted her shirt. I didn't gasp like I wanted to; instead, I just stared at her swollen abdomen. Blue splotches aligned her pale skin and stretch marks framed the stomach.

Placing my hand as gently as I could on her stomach, I closed my eyes. Yup, that was defiantly a fetus. It was just so… _weird_.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"I _think_ she's a vampire, but there is something off about it. She feels more like a werewolf." I told them and took my hand off of her stomach.

"A girl?" Bella whispered.

"What do you mean 'she feels more like a werewolf?'" Carlisle asked me. How to explain this…

"Different species have different… _feelings_, I guess. Um, density would be a better word." I explained.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Okay… how do I put this in terms you'd understand… Okay, I got it. Humans are like Jello, squashable and soft. Werewolves in human form are like wood, tougher, yet breakable. Wolf form is a different story. Vampires are like cement, hard, cold, and heavy, very heavy." I explained. "The fetus is more like a werewolf, not as soft as a human, but not as hard as a vampire."

"Carlisle?" Edward murmured. Ugh, why do these people murmur so much? "Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way." Edward went on to explain how the fetus was thirsty. Rosalie mentioned that they had O negative blood lying around.

Quick question. What are vegetarian vampires doing with human blood? Edward and Rosalie thought up the idea of having Bella drink the random blood. I wanted to gag. Didn't Bella faint at the sight or smell of blood? How the heck was she going to swallow blood? And how on earth did Jasper stand being around the O negative "lying around?"

Jacob and I stood side by side, waiting for Bella to get on with drinking he blood. While she and Jacob had a little talk, I took my place on the floor. Why on the floor? So I could feel everything. Plus, I just wasn't used to the plushy couch the Cullens had to offer. I used to sleeping on the ground.

Bella was handed the blood, and hesitantly sipped on it. I briefly wondered whose blood it was, but cleared the thought from my head. Bella admitted the blood tasted good, and I had to hide my gagging with coughing. That was so disgusting.

"The person that blood came from is probably still walking this earth." I said. "I wondered if they ever thought someone would be drinking it to keep their fetus alive." Jacob elbowed me in the ribs, telling me I was only making it worse.

I think the most disgusting part of that experience wasn't the whole blood-drinking thing, the fondness she felt for the taste, or even the slurping sound at the end. Nope, none of that was the worst. It was the fact that something so horribly _gut wrenching,_ was that it had made her better.

"Do you want anymore?" Rosalie offered.

"You don't have to drink more right away." Edward said quickly.

"Yeah, I know. But… I _want_ to."

"Ick!" The Cullens glared at me. I just shrugged, it was gross, and I was right about that, but none of them seemed to be disgusted. Well, except Jacob, we were in the same boat.

Jake told Bella to get better, growled a curse, and hurled himself out of the door, leaving me with the Cullens. _Gee, thanks, Jake_.

**I feel like the chapters are getting longer and longer. I guess that's a good thing?**

**The main purpose of this chapter was to show Cassie's hostility towards vampires and her… fondness towards werewolves. I had to break out the old Breaking Dawn book to get these quotes and story line, but I like how it turned out… so yeah. **

**Read and Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Through Cassie's eyes

Jacob got back a few minutes later, and then left again, which promptly cut off any interesting humor he could have brought. It sucked that he had to go sleep. Yeah, he needs sleep, but I was bored out of my mind.

I tried watching television, but I just couldn't concentrate with vampires around. Every time one shifted in the slightest bit, the hairs on my neck stood up.

Jacob came back and collapsed on the floor. His exhaustion seemed to rub off on me, that or Jasper was playing with me. I curled up on the floor a few feet away from him. I shut my eyes and ignored the vibrations of the earth.

I felt safer with the wolf there. I was actually able to take a nap. I trusted Jacob enough to wake me up if one of them went wild and started attacking the only people in the house with heartbeats.

Of course, a little snippet of safety doesn't do much against raw instinct and upbringing. I fell in and out of sleep, since I couldn't find anything better to do than nap.

Every time I woke up, I smiled. Jake snored, and it amused the crap out of me. It wasn't a heavy chainsaw sound, more like a soft jack-hammer. Ha, ha, just kidding, it was a heavy chainsaw.

When I really woke up, it was time for me to leave, because Charlie and my mother would be getting home soon, and they didn't know where I was. I tiptoed out of the house, using air bending to almost glide so I wouldn't wake the snoring guy.

The next day, Charlie was on the phone with Bella, laughing. I felt a wave of anger crash upon me. What was she doing? What on earth made her think she was going to get through this? Why was she getting his hopes up? It made no sense! Even _if_ she did live, she wouldn't be able to see Charlie for _years_, was she going to play sick that long?

I was in full pissed off mood when I entered the Cullens house that day, ready to chew Bella out the second she smiled at me.

"Bella, what the hell is your problem?" I stormed over to her. She shrunk into the cushions, and Rosalie hissed at me. I didn't care, I was going to say what I had to say and I was _going_ to be heard.

"First off, you don't even know if you're going to make it out of this. Why the heck would you talk to Charlie? Do you have any idea how much he's beating himself up every day over this? You're just freaking selfish, you don't have to see the pain in his face every day!"

"I'm going to live." Bella argued. I scoffed and held my head high, feeling superior.

"Oh _please_!" I shouted. "That… that _thing_ is killing you. If it wanted blood so badly, why didn't it just take a bite? It's killing you, Bella." I said.

"_She's_ not hurting me." Bella stated. Edward hovered nearby. I gritted my teeth.

"Not hurting you?" I laughed. "So the broken rib is nothing then, huh?"

"Cassie, that's enough." Edward commanded. I glared at him and continued. I decided to get back to the subject that actually got to Bella; not her pain, but someone else's.

"Charlie will be devastated when you die." I said. "Why are you leaving him to my mother and me? You know we can barely take care of ourselves, let alone a grieving human."

"I'm not going to die! Cassie, you need-"

"And if you live? Will you attack him because you're thirsty? Will you tell him you lived only to avoid him because you would kill him? Bella, there are flaws in your plan!"

"_Cassie_! That's enough." That was the most emotion I had heard from Edward. I smiled.

"Don't even get me started on what this is putting Edward and Jacob through." I muttered and moved on to the kitchen, leaving her before she could come back with something stupid.

After about an hour later, I moved to the television in the living room. Bella flinched when I walked in. Sitting on the ground near Bella, I flipped through the channels.

"Cassie?" Bella asked shyly. I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked her a bit too harshly. Rosalie hissed. It was kind of weird having her there listening to Bella's conversations.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Bella said. Rosalie scoffed, "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's her fault." She soothed Bella.

"Kay." I said, ignoring Rosalie. Finding something interesting, I started watching it, very aware of the constant presence of the vampire.

"Well, Cassie, aren't you going to say sorry back?" Bella interrupted the show, sounding peeved.

"Not really. I don't know what kind of world you live in, but here in reality, sorry usually isn't good enough. Besides, I'm not sorry I said that. I meant it all." We lapsed into silence, watching the man on the screen dive into shark infested waters. I was surrounded by vampires; I knew how he felt.

The next day, the beautiful version of a baby breaking my sister from the inside, broke her pelvis. Great, huh? Isn't pregnancy the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?

Jake walked in, and Alice informed him of the new broken bones. I was spending too much time with Team Let Bella Live. I let out a sigh when Rosalie informed us Bella's pelvis was still in one piece. The vampires walked downstairs, Edward holding Bella. She was clutching onto a cup of blood.

I secretly decided to catch up on my blood bending, and why not? They had, after all, supplied me with some blood to bend. Well, technically they supplied Bella with blood to drink, but it's the same thing. Bella looked at her cup inquisitively, but then brushed it off.

Jacob told the Cullens where it was safe to hunt and Rosalie refused to go. I guess she thought we would knock out Bella and kill the baby. I didn't blame her, because I was honestly considering it just to piss her off.

Jasper and Emmet were downstairs, ready to hunt. Seeing how Jasper was the one who attacked Bella for a paper cut, I froze the blood, hoping it wouldn't give off as strong of a scent. Bella looked at the cup again, as if to wonder why it had gotten so heavy.

The hunting party left and I unfroze the blood, even leaving it warm for her. Jacob and Rosalie began to banter about blonde jokes.

"You look tired." Bella commented. Was it her job to state the obvious, or was she running out of things to say?

"Dead beat." Jake admitted.

"I'd like to beat you dead." Rosalie muttered. Even though I was on Jake's side, I barked a laugh. Rose was witty.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked Bella. _No one had said anything dimwit, you're losing it. _

"Me? I didn't say anything." Bella said. Edward asked her what she was thinking and Bella said something about an island and feathers.

"Say something else." Edward whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?" She asked. Edward placed his hands on Bella's sickly swollen stomach. He claimed the baby like the sound of her voice. Bella exclaimed something about a holy bird, and Edward shushed her, saying she had startled the baby.

"She's _happy_." Edward said. He, Bella, and Rosalie began discussing baby names, cooing over the thing. Okay, big whoop, Edward could read its mind. So what? That doesn't change the fact that it was still killing Bella.

"Go, Jacob." Edward said tossing him some keys. "Get away from here." What, did they want some family alone time?

Jake ran to the garage. I don't know why I followed him, I just felt like I _had_ to. He was hurting, and me being me, I wanted to help.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Do I look okay to you, Cassie? Just shut up, you don't care anyway." He jumped into a fancy looking car. The fact was, I _did_ care. His lashing hurt, and I knew if I were him, I would have thought I didn't care either.

I was never able to show people I cared though. I just didn't know how. Besides, keeping people at an arm's length was much easier. You couldn't get hurt that way. Maybe I had become too friendly with Jake. I had made myself vulnerable to him. I decided it was time to quit that. Love is how people get hurt.

Moving back into the living room, pulling my previously mean demeanor into play, I scowled at the loving family. Edward gave me a sympathetic look, but didn't acknowledge me much.

Leah stormed in, and I smiled. Leah loathed Bella, and Bella needed a good, vulgar, talking to.

"Bella, may I speak with you?" Leah asked. I immediately decided I like Leah. She was like me, going through a tough time, seeming mean, yet just in pain. The Cullens left the room. Leah looked at me expectantly. I laughed.

"No way am I missing this." I told her, letting her know that I wasn't going to stop her.

"Do you have any idea what you're putting Jake through?" Leah started. "Stop being such a bitch and leave him alone! You have no fucking idea what the hell you are putting him through. He's trying to get the hell over you and you just can't accept the damn fact that he's not yours! You choose the fucking _leech_. I'm tired of hearing about how crappy of a mood he's in! _Let him go, Bella._" Edward rushed into the room, growling at Leah. I jumped up, ready to defend her if necessary.

Leah saw the tears on Bella's cheeks and walked out, her job had been done.

"Sh, Bella, it's okay." Edward soothed her. His head snapped in my direction. "Why didn't you stop her? Leah was hurting Bella! Some sister you are, watching her get verbally abused."

"I'm sorry I didn't stop Leah for telling the truth. You would know if it was lies, Mind Reader." I said. Edward growled and went back to soothing Bella. I felt Jacob approaching the house in that car. I decided I didn't want to face him after that moment of hostility. I went back to my human house.

**Told you she was coming! GRUMPY CASSIE! And a little bit of grumpy Leah, my favorite character in the series… Does that say anything of my view on the books? I just came up with this story when I was reading BD and wanted to jump into the book and slap Bella. I couldn't do that, so I created Cassie to do my dirty work. **

**Okay, so, comment question!**

**What will Cassie do when Renesmee is born?**

**Read and Review! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Through Cassie's eyes

I was headed out of the Cullens house, glider in tow, when Bella vomited up blood. The rest of that night was chaos. Edward shouted out medical commands to Alice and Rosalie, who were pinning down Bella's wildly twitching body.

I remember Jake and Edward moving to her aid. Jake performing CPR, Edward biting her open. Rosalie took the baby.

"I'll get her blood pumping." I told Jake. "You get her breathing." I realized something. All of this training I had gone through I had gone through for fighting, killing. I had learned how to create electrify through my palms and fingers to strike someone. I had learned how to bend their blood, moving their body to my will. I had learned how to choke someone by controlling the air that went in their lungs. Using these things for good would be totally different from killing someone.

_I'm a human crash cart,_ I thought.

Edward began to bite Bella, Jake breathed for her, and I worked as her heart.

"Go then." Edward growled, pushing Jake away. "She's not dead, she's going to be fine." Edward and I had not lost faith in her yet. I took Jacob's place, concentrating on both breathing and her pulse. Didn't doctors usually shock their patients to life?

"Do it then." Edward said, moving away from Bella's mangled body long enough to press a voltage into her heart. A few more breaths, a few more bites, a few more volts, and I could feel her heart working again.

After some moments, I realized that I had brought my sister back from the dead. Huh, all of this killing, and I brought someone to life.

I left Edward with the fact that Bella was going to live, and headed downstairs. Something that I had barely registered when I was saving Bella was that Jake hadn't left the house. He was starring at the baby in Rosalie's arms.

_He was hers,_ I thought. I had never been so angry in my life. If there was one thing I could count on was the hatred Jacob felt towards the fetus. I thought that I would never be left alone with that.

But now, with the fetus out of its mother's stomach, she was loved by the world, even Jake. I _hated_ that. No one should ever be forgiven for doing something like that thing had done to Bella. But this monster was going to be rewarded with a devoted werewolf.

By the time Bella woke, she left the house for hunting before anything. The Cullens had decided Bella would see me before she saw the half human. I could defend myself, the monster couldn't.

She was first going to see Jake, to see if he could stand her enough to look at her, at least, I think. They never told me what their meeting was about. I waited near the front of the house, hoping she wouldn't smell me. I wouldn't want to hurt my own sister.

The Cullens moved inside, forgetting about me. Bella went to see Renesmee, and of course, Edward could deny her nothing. I could feel her hold the thing. I was half hoping she would eat it or something, then I realized it would hurt all of the Cullens, so I quickly took that thought back.

Stuck outside with the two wolves, I sat on the porch steps, my head resting in my hands. Sighing, I looked at Seth and Leah.

"I wish I could hear it." I told them Leah rolled her eyes, and Seth whined. Since I didn't speak werewolf, I just sighed and went back to concentrating on what they were doing.

Bella lunged for Jacob, but Edward stopped her. I stood anxiously. I would have gone inside if they hadn't come outside.

"How dare you _imprint_ on _my_ baby?" Bella hissed. It was weird, hearing my once human sister hiss, but I quickly accepted her as a threat to Jacob, and I was ready to protect the Alpha. Jake said something about listening to him.

"Why should I listen?" Apparently, I wasn't the only evil one around.

"Because you were the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So… now we are. It's what you wanted."

They argued about Jacob being a pedophile, and Jake defended himself against the shrieking banshee.

"Run away while you still can." Bella hissed. I was moving closer. I don't think she even knew I was there.

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me, too!"

"_What_… did you call her?"

"Well, that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and—"

"You nick named my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" And she lunged for his throat.

I was ready for it, and so was Seth. I struck my heel to the ground, and whatever earth was in between Jake and Bella had risen up, solidifying to keep a vampire at bay. Seth smacked face first into it like Bella had. I could feel Jake stagger back, not expecting a chunk of rock to appear before him.

Bella made it about four feet into the rock on one lunge. I could feel her shifting around, as if she didn't know how it had gotten there. I bent her out and place the rock back into the ground.

"_You_." She lunged at me. Maybe it was anger or maybe it was bloodlust that lead her to pounce, but whatever the reason, I wasn't about to let her attack me. I had her in a block of ice before she had even heard me gathering water. She was mid lunge, struggling against the ice. I unfroze it, and let it follow her where ever she "swam."

Finally releasing her from the water, I smiled.

"Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you can beat me." I grinned. "You went for Jake's throat, didn't you? Did you know vampire venom kills werewolves?"

"Sorry, Seth." I muttered as he straightened out his broken nose. Maybe I should have known he was going to help Jake.

"It's cool. I thought it was kind of funny." He grinned at me. Seth was so cheerful, so nice and innocent. I decided I would stay away from him, in hopes I wouldn't ruin that.

Renesmee sat on Bella's lap, giving her the rundown of the days she missed. Suddenly, Jasper grabbed Bella and Edward grabbed _it_. They admitted they had freaked out.

I decided it was time for me to head back to the house, after all, I couldn't get any sleep here.

**Alrighty, so, insert Renesmee. Tell me what you think!**

**MZ: **Thanks for the review. I appreciate the criticism and the honesty. I'll try to keep it in mind as a write. I never really went to explain it or spell this out for you, but Edward allows Cassie there for the same reason Jacob is still there. Bella loves them, even if either one of them do hurt her. And sorry if Cassie seems like a know it all. Ot made sense to me seeing how benders are the "secret police" or the mythical world. I guess she would know a lot, but not everything. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy when Cassie meets her match.

**Alright, review please! The next chapter will be up soon. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I wasn't over at the Cullens often anymore. They seemed to move on with their happily ever after, and I knew I wasn't included in that.

Lounging around the house was fun and all, but I was getting bored. Maybe I should go visit the Cullens. I realized there was nothing there for me and pushed the thought aside.

Flipping through channels, I groaned. It was too early for anything good to be on. I looked through the collection of movies again, nothing. The vampire house was looking like a better option by the boring minute.

I shook my head clear of that thought. I shouldn't ruin anything they were doing. Beside's I hated the Cullens. _But I'm so bored._ Jake would be there. He's comedy was entertaining enough.

I headed over, ready to receive strange looks. Alice and Emmet grinned at me, Rosalie ignored me, and Jake acted as if I hadn't even walked in. He was too focused on the precious monster.

"Cassie, where have you been?" Bella exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. The coldness of her hug made me pull away. She didn't seem to notice, after all, I had human strength, and she _was_ a newborn.

"Renesmee, this is your Aunt Cassie." Aunt? I was an aunt. I… I had a family. The thought was bewildering. A family, wow.

"Hello, Aunt Cassie." The girl smiled at me.

"Hey." I muttered, not really wanting to feel fondness for her.

"Do you have a favorite color, Aunt Cassie? Mine is red, like Mommy's eyes." She told me. I smiled. This time, my smile wasn't something to fear, it was… nice.

"Red." I told her.

"Daddy said you were very special. He said that you have powers. Can I see?" She asked me. I glanced at Jake, who had been watching me intently, as if I were going to attack her. I looked at Edward to get the okay. He nodded.

"What do you want to see?" I asked her.

"I want to see… I want to see you bend water." She told me. A cup of water was given to me quickly. I took a small bit of it, a streak about a few inches long. I bent it to swirl around her, and she giggled. I caught myself smiling back.

"Can you bend fire?" She asked me.

"Fire was my first element." I told her, thinking she wouldn't understand. She did nod, so maybe she knew what I was talking about.

Making sure she wasn't in the way for this, I made a small flame on the palm of my hand. I sent it in the air, the flame forming a dragon that flew around the room.

"I used to have a dragon." I told her. "He was huge. I named him Iris, because I had only ever seen the color of his scales in the eyes of vampires. I used to ride him a lot when I was six years old." I hadn't thought of Iris in years.

I watched the flame die. I wonder where Iris was now. My mother always told me that a bender had a special connection to their dragon. The creature would not fly for anyone else but its rider. They lived about as long as us, so they were life companions for the rich in my homeland.

The young girl saw something change on my face. She reached out to brush her fingers across my cheek. I saw a picture of a red dragon. I gasped, wondering where the picture had come from.

Renesmee began to wail. Edward snatched her up, Bella hissed, and Jacob was shaking. What happened?

I looked at Renesmee, to see her cradling her hand. I couldn't believe my eyes. Her left hand was badly burned. Had I done that? Had I hurt the child?

I had made it to the door when Jake's huge paws slashed at my back. He had crashed us both through the door. I could hear Nessie wailing from behind him.

"I can heal her!" I yelled at him. He had me pinned to the ground. I couldn't bring myself to burn him off of me. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have had that problem. Instead, I settled for using air bending to escape. Grabbing my glider, I took off into the sky, knowing I wasn't wanted there anymore.

I sat at the local park. The families kept me in check, forcing me to behave myself by not setting anyone else on fire. I bit my lip, wishing I could take it back.

Bella and Edward found me. I was pretty sure they had come over to chew me out.

"You… you evil bitch!" Bella shouted. Some of the mom's looked over at us. I looked up at her, ready for a lashing. "What happened in your life to make you such a bitter person, please, let me know because I'm tired of having to forgive you!" Bella hissed. The mothers were packing up by now and heading home, away from us.

"You really want to know?" I asked her, staring at the swing set.

"Yes, I would really like to know!" I didn't think she knew I was actually going to answer her. I wondered how well she could hear me from her high horse.

"Bella, I ask myself the same question every morning when I wake up. 'If I died today, would I regret it?' My answer is _always_ yes." I said.

"What?" Bella asked, taken back that I actually answered her. I looked her directly into her red eyes.

"My father is the reason." I said.

"_Oh please_! My parents went through a divorce too. It's not all about you, Cassie!"

"I never said it was!" I said. "Just leave me alone."

"No! I will not leave you alone!"

"Then what the hell do you want, an apology? I can honestly say I'm sorry." I told her.

"Shut the hell up! You're not sorry, you're… you're just… _evil_." That was it.

"I'm not evil." I whispered. "I'm running away from my people. There is a rather large price over my head."

"Yes, yes you are evil!" Bella shouted, ignoring my confession. "You burnt my daughter, Cassie!" She shouted. I guess I understood her anger. I mean, I hurt her daughter. Who wouldn't be pissed?

"Now we have matching scars." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Edward asked. "Cassie, how did you get that scar?" He asked, pointing to my left hand. I rubbed the rubber like skin, absentminded.

"The same was Nessie did." I told him.

"_No_. There is absolutely _nothing_ in common about you two. Don't you _dare_ ever say anything like that again." They left me there to remember the day I received the constant reminder of where I came from.

I told my mother. I told her everything. From the honeymoon, to the pregnancy, to the imprint, to the scar. I wanted her to reach out and hug me. I wanted her comforting, but I didn't get it, I never did.

"Well, now you can leave the Cullens out of your life. Honestly, Cassie, that was such an unhealthy relationship. You shouldn't be running around with vampires, especially ones with something that could be mistaken as an immortal child." She scolded. I nodded.

"Yes, mother."

"Cassie, are you out of practice? We should work on that." She said.

"You want to practice? Like, spar with me?" I asked. She nodded and left the room. Sparring, that's what I needed. Finally, I could get my frustration out on something!

I wondered why my mother had chosen now to get me back into shape. But why question her ways? She had saved me countless times, and I owed her my life.

That night, my mother and I snuck out. We began to spar in a clearing. We shot everything we had at one another. She shot lightning at me and I took it in. The electricity ran up my arm, through my stomach, and out the other arm. The sheer power of having lighting in my body was scary and exhilarating at the same time. I felt invincible. I aimed the lightning at the sky.

When my eyes follow it, I see two strange shaped birds. My mother stopped fighting and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you feel that?" She asked me, her eyes scanning the sky.

"Feel what?" I asked, digging my toes into the dirt, trying to see what she was talking about.

"Someone is air bending." She shot lightning up at the sky again. In the split second the sky was lit, I saw two gliders.

My mother and I pointed two fingers at the sky, ready to shoot them down when possible. They were benders, which meant they were a threat. I wasn't lying when I told Bella that I had a price over my head. It was about time some gladiators showed up to try to take us out.

**I feel like I made Bella really unreasonable, but the fact that Cassie hurt her kid really badly kind of balances it out. **

**Alright, so, insert some benders! **

**Don't worry, the Cullens will return, but for now, we're going to focus on the bending world for a chapter or two. **

**Do you think the benders are friends or foes? THINK!**

**I'll update soon, promise!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They landed, waving a little white flag. We hesitated, sharing a glance with one another. Our staffs were pointed at them as weapons to show that we were prepared to defend ourselves.

"The Maddox's" The young woman breathed. The man and woman couldn't have been more than five years older than me.

My mother and I tensed at our name.

"We don't want to fight you." The younger man jumped in. "I'm really glad we're the ones who found you." _Yeah, so you can get the reward. _

"We need your help." Our eyes were still giving cold glares, but I could sense my mother's shock.

"The Council's army is advancing. We need your experience and knowledge to defeat them." The woman said.

"Mother," I whispered, "What are they talking about?" I asked.

"We don't want to take part in your revolution." My mother said. A revolution, against the Council of Ten? Who was crazy enough to do that?

"Please, we're begging you." The older woman one said. I gritted my teeth.

"Mother, they need help." I whispered so they wouldn't hear. Her eyes narrowing at them, she said, "We do not have a death wish. And if you hope to stay alive, you will not challenge the council and their army."

"Cassandra." The younger one whispered. "They say your reading as a baby stated that you were very kind hearted and fiercely loyal. Help us, _please_."

"My reading?" I asked my mother.

"You were too young to remember. We took you to a clairvoyant, like every bender family does with their children." She explained. 

"I'm sorry," I told them, "But my loyalties do not lie with you." I said; ready to kill them when my mother gave the signal.

"Wait!" The young one shouted. "Cartel."

"_What_?" I asked. I had heard that name before. The boy name Cartel was the first death I had witnessed.

"Cartel. They said to mention my dead brother if you didn't agree. Do you know him?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I watched him die."

"We named the revolution after him. We call ourselves The Cartel."

"What's the point of this revolution?" I asked. My mother sent me a warning glance, telling me that I shouldn't have been expressing interest.

"The Council of Ten has gone mad." My mother grimaced; my father was on that council. "Anyone who owes debt had gone into slavery for the people they owe it for."

"Mother, slavery." I whispered to her, but her cold gaze didn't falter.

"No one is allowed to bend anymore. They bend only when they train for the army. People are being executed for breaking unimportant laws, like vandalizing, and accidentally tripping a noble."

"Mother, we need to help." I said.

"Why us?" My mother asked.

"We had heard of Cassandra's power. We figured you had to be even stronger to train her. The Council members don't marry for just looks. Plus, the fact that the council has a grudge against you means they won't decline. With just two of you, they would think they'd win." The older woman explained.

"What's in this revolution for you?" My mother asked.

"Vengeance." My mother considered this. The Council had killed their brother, but that was so long ago.

"What of your father?" I asked.

"Our parents are in slavery. We were sent into the army. Our military unit was sent to Seattle when the vampire infestation was at its peak, that's why we are here."

"The vampires have been taken care of." I told them.

"What are your names?" My mother asked.

"I'm Maia," The older said, "And that's Colton." She pointed to the younger one, they were siblings. They bowed.

"No one's bowed to me in a long time." I told my mother. Crossing the space between us, I held out my hand. "I'm Cassie."

"Cassie." Colton smiled. "Is it true what they say? Did you make up a specialty?"

"Classified." My mother interrupted.

"I've heard a lot about you." Maia appraised my mother. "They say you've found a way to harness magic." I snorted.

"There's nothing magical about it." She snapped.

"I hear you two have mastered all of the specialties." Colton said. I smiled at him, and nodded.

"Sweet, you think you could teach us?" Colton asked. I laughed.

"It takes years." I told them.

"Yeah, but not for you." I smiled. It was about time someone recognized my hard work.

"We haven't even discussed the most important matter." Maia said.

"Which would be?" I asked. They looked at my mother.

"When we win, which we will if we have you, we want you to lead us." Maia said. That was the first time in my life I had ever seen my mother taken off guard.

I wasn't sure it was a great idea either. My mother wasn't very emotionally stable. She was actually kind of crazy, literally. That's the main reason we were still alive. Do you have any idea how hard it is to track an insane woman? Pretty hard. I guess her husband banishing her and her child had side effects.

My mother was barely stable enough to raise me, and everyone sees what a great job she did there. But, she _was_ stable enough to marry a human. _Wait, that's working against her. _

"The sun is rising. We must leave now." My mother said. "If I find that either of you have betrayed us, I will personally hunt you down and make you eat your own insides." She grabbed her glider and took off. I smiled at my fellow benders.

"Don't worry, she's not as bad as she seems. Years of running from a full army has its drawback. I believe you're good. Besides, if she's right, I'll try to make it a quick death."

**Wahoo! Benders!**

**Okay, so, some of you may be a bit confused as to what's going on. Don't worry, it's all answered next chapter. **

**So, can we get up to 40 reviews? Probably not, so how about 35? Sounds about right. 35 reviews, and you get a new chapter! **

**Comment questions!**

**Who's on the Council? **

**What does the Council do?**

**Are Maia and Colton good or bad? **

**Where the heck are the Cullens and how will they react?**

**Happy (insert cliché holiday here!) **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

My Mother had gone to make more plans with them the next day. I'm really hoping she wasn't going to kill them. I hadn't met benders who weren't trying to kill us since I was six.

"Well, what happened?" I asked her when she got home.

"We're helping." I tried to contain my excitement. Yes, a revolution! I'm leading a revolution! I'm going to set slaves free, I'm going to put an end to the executions!

"There were some conditions." My Mother said.

"Well, what were they?" I asked her.

"In order to avoid their army, we're going to challenge them for their council spots. By their own laws they must fight us alone." I nodded eagerly. "Since it would be just us challenging them, it will be just us fighting."

… Us? Fighting against the Council of Ten?

"Mother, this must be a mistake. They're the best benders in the nation. How are we supposed to beat them?" I asked.

"I was a better bender than any of them. I assume I have trained you well enough to hold your own in a fight."

"Yes, but Mother, there's _ten _of them! We don't know how well they work together."

"Yes, this is true. We each get five, this shouldn't be too hard. There are only a few years left before the council spots are inherited by the eldest child; this is the best time to strike. The Council is at its weakest; the old men won't stand a chance."

"But Mother, what about my father?" I asked quietly.

"That," She smiled, "Was _my_ condition. I get to kill him."

"Mother, are you sure? I don't have any feelings towards my father. Maybe I should…"

"No. That bastard is going to get what's coming for him. _I'm_ going to kill him." I nodded.

"Before we can fight, we must first challenge them _officially_." She snorted, as if she thought it was ridiculous.

"And how do we do that?"

"We write a letter." I broke out into fits of laughter. I must have looked like a crackling hyena, but it was just too funny.

"A l-letter? _Mother! _That's so s-stupid!" I howled. She smiled fondly, and nodded.

"It is, but since there is no chance I'm walking into the homeland without getting killed, we'll just have to settle with a letter." My Mother headed off to her room and returned with two scrolls of parchment.

"I'd like to write a _personal_ letter to Solon." She spoke of my father. "You write the challenge to the Council. Just keep it short and simple. The shorter and blunter, the better."

"Okay…" I said, and I grabbed a quill. In between training and running, my Mother taught me a few things nobles in my homeland should know. Calligraphy was one of them.

**Dear The Council of Ten,**

**We challenge you, all of you.**

**Sincerely, The other half of the Maddox family**

Pretty, right? I showed it to my Mother, who approved my letter. She said she would send it with Maia and Colton. I asked her to show me her letter. She shrugged and said, "Why not? The Council will see it anyway."

The letter wasn't written in Calligraphy, it was written in her own personal hand writing.

**Dear my loving husband,**

**I would just like to say that despite your best efforts, I am still alive. You might have guessed this, considering every gladiator you have sent after me has never reported back.**

**I would also like to report to you how well your daughter is doing. She is still alive and well and her power grows more and more each day. She is very much ready to fight the Council and help our people, because you don't seem to be doing so. **

**Sincerely, Your loving wife.**

"I love how you threw your marriage in his face." I smiled. She rolled up the scroll and left the room. I sat there wondering, was she _really_ ready to kill her husband?

Months later we hadn't heard from Colton or Maia. I was starting to get worried about them. Had the council killed them on spot?

I shook it off and tried to enjoy my first Christmas celebration. I had never really celebrated the holidays before, every day just sort of blended in with the next. I never thought Christmas would be so cramped. Charlie, my Mother, and I decorated the house while drinking eggnog and listening to Christmas carols. Then when Charlie had a Christmas party, the whole wolf pack was invited.

I liked the wolves, I really did, but they were just so _huge. _They took up the whole freaking house filling it with heat, giving our heating unit a break.

I decided that Christmas was awesome. The downside? Too many cookies, not enough exercise. Just kidding, the downside was that Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake were all there, giving me glares. Nessie was just plain avoiding me, as if I was going to kill her if she got too close. She hid behind Jacob, who shook every time I walked past.

"Hey, Cassie, can you get some more eggnog?" Charlie asked me, interrupting my glare down with Bella. I wasn't really mad at her, but she was glaring at me so I was going to glare right on back.

"Sure thing, Dad." I said. Bella growled. I raised an eyebrow at her and left to get the eggnog. I handed it to Charlie and ran into Bella when I turned around.

"Oh, hey." I said, trying to step around her. She got in my way again.

"Okay, this isn't going to work out. I thought we were trying to avoid each other." I said. She growled and grabbed me by the collar. I smacked her hand away, receiving a bruise in the process. She smirked.

"May I speak with you outside?" She asked. I shrugged, but stole a glance at her little family. They watched us warily, Nessie struggling to stop us from leaving their sight.

"Sure." She followed me out of the back door.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted when we arrived in the backyard. I put my cold hands into my pockets, waiting for her to elaborate. "How _dare_ you call Charlie your dad? He's my dad, not yours! Give me one good reason to keep you alive. I've never felt so betrayed in my life!" I laughed. I laughed freaking hard. She waited a few moments for me to stop.

"Betrayed?" I laughed. "You think I've betrayed you? That's rich! You wouldn't know what betrayal is if it kicked you in the head!" She shrieked, obviously mad.

"No, Cassie, you don't know what betrayal is, not in the slightest." I was filled with fiery anger. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I was seeing red. If I was a werewolf, I would have phased already.

"Bella, don't you ever tell me I don't know what it's like to be betrayed." I would have growled if I was something that was capable of it.

"Good, then I won't have to tell you how I feel right now." She turned on her heal to leave, but I wasn't done with her.

"Bella, what were you doing when you were five?" I asked. She stopped to listen. "Were you learning the alphabet? You know what I was learning about? I was learning how to set people on fire. I mastered fire, water, and blood bending at the age of six."

"My father is on a council. We call it the Council of Ten. The nobles run my homeland. Do you know what he did to me when he found out I wanted to learn how to fire bend that early? He burnt me, because I was reaching out for help. That's where I got this scar." I held up my left hand. Bella gaped at me

"My father thought I was too powerful. He thought some _greater power_ had sent me to lead the revolution against the Council of Ten." I recalled.

"You know what he did to his own daughter? He sentenced me to death." I gave her a moment to let it sink in. "Has your father ever tried to kill you when you were six? _That's_ betrayal, Bella." I smiled.

"My Mother had to save me. I was on the death podium when she swooped in and killed the executers. She handed me a glider, and we flew away from the scene. My father was enraged. He sent gladiators after us. What were you doing when you were seven, Bella? Learning how to dance? I was learning how to kill without regret."

"Betrayal." I snorted. "Please, Bella, tell me how _you_ were betrayed."

"Oh, um…" She heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"No, go ahead! Tell me how I betrayed you! Don't forgive me because I told you my life story. I'm still the same person! Let me know, Bella, I'd really like to hear it!"

"No- I'm… bye." And she headed inside, leaving me with my past. Yeah, my life sucked.

**Okay, who expected that? Show of hands. **

**Okay, so I decided to update even because I really wanted this chapter up. **

**So, what do you think of Cassie's past? **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_I was flying. No, I wasn't flying, Iris was. I could feel the power of his wings every time they flapped. I sat on his shoulders, stroking the scales that were larger than my hands. _

_ Dragons were powerful creatures. They were able to bend everything we could, except they were better at it. He turned to set his gold eyes on me. I smiled at him, and he rumbled, closing his eyes peacefully. _

_ He flew much faster than anyone could on a glider. Something about being there, flying with him, gave me a feeling of peace. _

_ "Pretty dragon." I cooed him. "Iris, how old are you?"_

I am seven. _He thought at me. Our connection ran deep, like many dragons and riders. We were able to communicate through thoughts. _

_ "Mommy says that I picked you because you were the best for me." I told him. "Daddy says that I picked you because you were the strongest. What do you think?"_

I think fate put us together, silly bender. _I laughed and hugged his armored neck. _"I love you, Iris."_ He grumbled happily._

I woke up to find that I wasn't riding my dragon. I was, in fact, in a bed. The one Charlie gave me. But it wasn't my own, I didn't belong here. I wanted to cry; I missed Iris so much. It hurt, more than it did when Jake snapped at me. My chest tightened, my throat ran dry. Was that what happened when people cry?

I bent water from the air and into my mouth, trying to get ride off my dry throat. I had to take a few deep breaths before the chest pain went away.

On a lighter note, Bella called and told me about the Volturi trying to kill her daughter. She begged me to help.

"Bella, I have my own war to worry about." I told her, twirling the phone chord in my hand.

"Last time I checked, benders didn't have wars." Bella snapped.

"No, just a revolution that my mother is leading, nothing big." I said.

"Wait, really?" She asked.

"Classified." I said. I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Since when is anything classified between sisters?" She asked me.

"Since you turned into a vampire. Plus, I burnt your kid. I thought you hated me for that. Am I suddenly forgiven because I'm needed?"

"Cassie, I really am forgiving you. This isn't just because we need your help."

"But it's a contributing factor." I pointed out.

"Cassie, can't you just accept for forgiveness and get over it?" She said.

"What's in it for you?"

"A clean conscious and I want my sister back." She said.

"A clean conscious? Who has one of those?" She laughed at me.

"We really need you." She said seriously.

"So do the benders. I apologize, but I will die for my homeland before I die for my niece."

"Cassie, I'm coming over." And she hung up. I sighed, of course she was.

What did she expect? She wanted me to drop everything and fight for a child I didn't even like. My country was more important to me than that. Actually, not the country, just the people who were being hurt by my country.

"Cassie, there you are." She sighed. Edward was on her heals, probably reading my thoughts.

"Knock much?" I muttered. They sat down on the sofa across from me. I settled in the couch, snuggling up in my blanket.

"Cassie, you have so much experience and talent. You were born to kill vampires. Plus, with you on our side, the Volturi won't know what to do with you." Edward said. I glared at him. I had no reason to die for their kid. Just because they thought she was a God sent monster didn't mean I had to too.

I mentally explained The Cartel to Edward. Bella asked what was going on, but we ignored her.

"See? I'm not risking my life for your daughter. What if I die? Who's going to help my mother take down the council?"

"I see." Edward mused. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"The council your father is on?" Bella asked. I nodded. "Cassie, you can't kill your dad! That's insane. You can't go around killing everyone who is a problem to you."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" She gaped at me, and I grinned at her to let her know I was kidding. "Besides, I'm not going to kill my father."

"Oh, good." Bella said.

"My mother is."

"_Cassie!_" She shouted, horrified. I smiled at her. It was funny, what she thought of the world. She thought if she always followed the rules and said please, she would get what she wanted. She thought everyone was truly good on the inside. How cute.

"Jacob is going to fight with us." Edward said. Jake was going to get himself killed for Bella's kid? Imprinting is ridiculous. Why did he have to go and imprint on a vampire hybrid? Why was he willing to risk his life for her?

Somewhere in the back of my head, I heard a small voice asking, _why not me?_ I brushed it aside.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" I asked him, but he knew. He knew that I was rather fond of Jake, no matter how much Jacob hated me.

"You would let him risk his life?" Edward asked me. _No._

"Yes." I said. Sometimes, I really wish that Edward wasn't a mind reader. Just the fact that he knew my every thought, my deepest pains and desires made me cringe. He knew how I felt about Jake.

"You could protect him." Edward said quietly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Bella asked. I could feel Edwards vocal chords move, but I couldn't hear his voice. How was probably talking to low for me to hear. I leaned against the arm of the sofa and rested my elbow there, placing my face in my hand.

Bella's eyes widened and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows as if to tell her I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Cassie, you love Jake?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I've never _loved_."

"You love your mother and Bella. And you love Jacob." Edward said. I gritted my teeth. It didn't matter if I loved him or not, he belongs to the child, there was nothing I could do about it. I needed to move on with my life.

"Edward, do you hear that?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it's… it sounds like a giant bird." What the heck were they babbling about? I let them try to figure it out while I stared at the window. It was getting dark outside. There were hardly any clouds outside, so I was starting to see the moon.

"Cassie," My mother emerged from her room. "Do you feel that?" She asked. "It's a very powerful air bender. Very_, very_ strong. Something is coming." She headed outside to the backyard. I followed her outside. Bella and Edward stood to follow.

"No, you should leave. If it's my kind, they'll kill you on the spot." They nodded and left. I stood in the nearby forest clearing, trying to figure out what my mother felt. I did. It was like I could feel a disturbance in the wind patterns. Something was defiantly off.

Then, we saw them. Two, very large flying things. Not gliders, they were way too big to be gliders. The shadows in the sky were bigger than elephants.

"Augustus!" My mother shouted at the sky. Augustus was her sapphire colored dragon. And if he was here, that meant…

"Iris!"

**I couldn't help adding him in ;) When I thought him up I had just watched Eragon, so yeah… **

**Anyway, let me know what you think! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Don't hate! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but it's also been a while since you reviewed! **

**Also, sorry it's kind of short, but I liked writing it, so ha! Deal with it. Love you guys! Enjoy. **

Chapter 28

"Wow, you got so big! What have they been feeding you? Who has been feeding you? Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they? Wow, you've got some nice claws. Who gave you that saddle? Oh gosh, I didn't think I'd ever see you again! This is so cool! Hey, do you think we can go flying? My glider is fast, but I miss going at dragon speed. I bet you're even faster now that you so big. Wow, you're bigger than Augustus!" I shouted all at once. He licked my face with his massive snake like tongue, well _that_ shut me up.

"Iris, that's gross!" I giggled, feeling like a child.

_Hello, bender. Still rambunctious I see._

"C'mon, let's go fly." I air bent my way onto the saddle. Tied there, was a perfect scroll, with a perfect little bow. I glanced at my mother who had already mounted and was reading the letter.

Dear the other half of the Maddox family,

We accept. We have decided that since your end will come soon, we shall give you the joy of being with your dragons in your last days.

Sincerely, The Council of Ten

"Mother, they are mocking us." I said to her. But not even that could spoil the moment; I was reunited with my dragon.

"So? Let them mock. In the end, we will be the ones leading." She and Augustus took off into the night sky.

Iris and I followed, but we took our own course into the sky. I looked around, surrounded by the diamonds in the night sky. Iris had taken me off of the ground. He had taken me away from my second sense of feeling. Being up here, I didn't have to worry about feeling the leaves falling on the ground. I was in the air, momentarily taken away from my worries, and given a feeling of innocent peace.

"I feel like a little kid again." I told Iris.

_Me too._ He turned to give me an approving look. I didn't have to add that being up there with him made me happy for once. I had really missed that feeling.

"Iris?" I asked him

_Yes?_

"Do you remember when we were little, and we used to race against my friends and their dragons?" I could feel his longing amusement.

_Do you remember their faces when we passed them up?_ If a dragon could snicker, Iris would have. I laughed, remembering my childhood friends.

"We only won because we cheated."

_You were the one putting a little extra air under my wings. _I grinned and hugged his neck, which fit the same in my arms the way it did when I was six years old.

"I really missed you." I whispered.

_And I have missed you. I can see that I was not there to protect you for so long. I promise to help whenever I can._

"I'm a big girl now, Iris, I don't need help."

_But you want it._ Only a dragon would be able to see through me. Even after years of separation, he knew me better than I knew myself.

_You've had a rough time when I was caged, didn't you? I can tell. You aren't nearly as spirited as you used to be. What happened to the young girl who would try to sneak me into the palace? _

"She grew up, Iris. She was chased to the ends of the earth. She had to defend herself, or else she wouldn't be here now. She had to be strong, because no one was ever going to be strong for her. She had to be loyal to her mother, because that was the only constant thing in her life. That, and fear. A lot a fear, sometimes even pain."

_You've had a sad life._

"No kidding." I snorted. After a few moments of silent flying, I asked, "Iris?"

_Yes?_ He would have laughed, for I had said his name for a question many times.

"What did they do to you? You know, when you were caged?"

_It was not bad. Augustus and I were placed together often. Dragons are sacred to your people; therefore, we were not harmed, but we were not treated well. Augustus and I had spent a lot of time together. He has shared his years of wisdom with me, teaching me to become stronger. Truthfully, I'm glad to get some time away from the oaf; he's a talker, like you._

"Hey," I smacked his vampire proof scales, "I'm not that bad. And I like Augustus."

_You didn't have to spend eleven years with the guy._

"Eleven years? I thought it was ten?"

_No, young bender, it was defiantly eleven. Trust me; I kept track of how long I stayed with Augustus. _I smiled and hugged his neck again.

"So, I'm really seventeen? That means your eighteen, right? Hey, if you were a human you would be allowed into bars. Maybe we can find a witch and turn you into a human for the night. It might suck though, being weak, but you'll be able to fit through a door!" I stated cheerfully. Iris rolled his eyes.

_You are way worse than Augustus. He told me that he felt something off about his rider. I told him I could feel something strange about you as well._

"What would that be?" I asked him, honestly curious. What had changed? Well, a lot of things had changed, but what had changed about me that had upset my dragon?

_You're curious, I see. You know what they say about curiosity._

"That was a stupid cat. Now tell me." I asked.

_You are different. Rougher, almost. You are defiantly not the playful child I remember. You're more defensive now, more cautious, and you have sharper edges._

"Sharper edges?"

_The best way I can word it would be meaner, but it's not like that. It's more like…_

"Evil?" I offered.

_Oh no! Do you think I would have allowed you to become my rider if I sensed that? You are defiantly not evil, no matter how much you think so. You've just had a hard life. That's it, you've been toughened. A past like your own can only lead to so many outcomes; people like your father are born evil. Even _then_, it's not much evil. I do sense that he still cares for you and your mother, but he feels he must do this, for the sake of his country._

"So you have magical senses now?" I half snapped back. I shouldn't have done that, this was supposed to be a happy moment, not one ruined by my… "toughness."

"Sorry. But I don't believe my father still has feeling for us."

_You still have feelings for him. You are incredibly loyal, even if you won't admit it to yourself. _

"I don't have any feelings for that monster."

_You are mad at him for betraying you. You still love him._

"I don't want to." I whispered. Sometimes, it took the wisdom of a dragon to pull me out of my fake being.

**And there you have it: chapter 28! **

**I really liked this chapter, I just thought I'd add it in so I could use Iris. I wanted him to show you guys the softer side to Cassie and how things used to be and bam, he did his job well, don't you think?**

**Okay, comment question time!**

**What do you think of Iris?**

**What do you think of 'old Cassie?'**

**Who do you think will win the fight?**

**LET ME KNOW! **

**Also, did anyone catch "The other HALF of the Maddox family"? **


End file.
